The Conduit
by Reincarnated Poet
Summary: The Pagan gods that first gave the Covenant their powers years ago were also the ones to curse them with the aging. Now, the gods, seeing their one last connection to the world, are attempting to give a gift to the Covenant, its up to them to realize it.
1. Prologue Babe in Arms

Reincarnated Poet: Hello all, this is a fanfiction for The Covenant, I hope I do some justice to the characters as well as do a decent job in creating my own character (with her own flaws—yes a character that will have legitimate human flaws!!! With that…

~R.P.~

They had all read the book when they were younger. They all had taken in the word "conduit" and let it pass simply as having a different meaning when the book was first written and began to be passed down through the generations. No one truly believed that there was a "conduit of power", and if they had, they would have thought it to be a symbol or item of some sort, not a babe wrapped in little more than a towel and cast into the world of men by long forgotten pagan gods.

Never the less, an infant, a small baby girl, is screaming as large hands wrap her in a wolf's pelt and brought her up toward the face of an elderly man with grey running through jet black hair. The man kissed her forehead gently and smiled down at the babe.

"Wolf's coat so you will remember the knowledge of the spirit world, my child." He whispered and quickly she was removed from his grasp. A woman, slight and in sharp contrast to the large male looked down at the child next. For a moment the woman stared into the brown eyes of the babe and finally a smile broke her features.

She drew a large bracelet from her own wrist and hung it around the child's head. From the necklace hung two large claws, both different in shape but the same off white in color. "Claw of the lion to let you see fairly and of the tiger to give you the strength needed to do so." The woman did not kiss the child, rather she drew a finger down the bridge of her nose and smiled again before handing her to a final set of arms.

The form that held the child was neither masculine nor feminine, but rather a mixture of the two, but the voice that escaped was high and clear as any woman's. "Child of the dark places, remember what you have been given and what you have learned here. My gift to you is of three parts, but none more important than the other." She drew a needle from the air, and held it up for inspection for a moment before brining it down swiftly in one ear of the child. The needle passed through once and a wail set into the darkness, which grew louder with the next two careful descents of the pointed weapon.

Quickly, she drew three fangs from her own mouth and three feathers from her hair. "A fox's magic, and a hawk's foresight." She said and pierced the tip of a brown feather with the a fang and hung it from her ear. "A mountain cat's wisdom and a swan's grace." The same act was done for a white feather and another fang. "Finally, a cheetah's focus and a black owl's wisdom." The last make shift earring ran home and the child stopped crying.

The woman held the child at arms length and with one last look to her companions dropped her into the darkness that swirled at their feet. Each of the gods watched her fall until she could be seen no more, even by their own eyes.

"Another of my daughters laid as a sacrifice for that clan." The man said, his voice harsh and gravelly.

"Another of my hunters." The slight woman reproached.

"And another of my students." The final reminded the other two. "But it was we that cursed the clan when we were young and foolish. It is our sacrifice to lay down for a chance of fixing past follies." With that the three nodded and took a step away from the place where the child fell. With one last glance they all turned and went in their own directions, the child lost to them.

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: Well that's the prologue, or premise if you will. It's fairly short, only weighing in at a mere 634 words, but I will be posting the second chapter within the hour, or so I hope to accomplish, if my school work will allow for it.


	2. Faster Faster Faster Stop

Reincarnated Poet: Hello all, this is the first legitimate chapter of my fanfiction. I shall say again that The Covenant is not my creation, however, my character, who you will be introduced to in a few paragraphs, is. Hope you enjoy!

~R.P.~

If one were watching the night sky over Boston Massachusetts, they would have seen the small form of a child falling from the heavens. They might have panicked when the form stopped abruptly and was laid gently on a park bench beneath a large ash tree.

~R.P.~

Alexandra Harriner was officially taken in by Harriner Orphanage just outside of Boston Massachusetts a week after someone found her small form crying on a park bench. She was estimated at just over a month old and when no one stepped forward to claim her, she was given the last name of Harriner, as all unclaimed children at the orphanage were given.

~R.P.~

"Lexi! Come on, Lexi!" A young girl yelled at her companion. The girl couldn't have been more than eight, and her companion was maybe a year older. A frown broke over the younger girl's face as she raced back across the orphanage yard toward her friend.

"Lexi, come on, they'll catch us if we wait any longer." The young girl pled, and her world finally startled the older girl's attention away from the skyline to the north.

"Sorry, Amy, let's get out of here." She grabbed the little girl's hand and ran in the opposite direction that she had been staring after. Skinny legs ate ground like their bodies should have eaten food. Both girls quickly tired, but the elder kept running, nearly dragging her younger friend after her.

"Lexi, I can't run anymore." Amy finally said, pulling her hand from Lexi's. "We gotta stop for a minute."

"Can't stop, Amy. You don't want to get caught again do you?" Amy's face paled and she started running again as fast as her aching lungs would allow her, glancing over her shoulder through the trees they were escaping through. They didn't keep that pace up for long before the younger girl was kneeling in the crisp red leaves that littered the ground.

"Lexi, I think we're far enough now." Amy said, voice wavering and shoulders heaving from their effort.

"Alright." Lexi sat down in the grass, using a hand to push the dark hair out of her friend's face. "Don't worry, Amy, we'll get away this time." She smiled at her friend who simply nodded her small head, too tired to speak.

The two sat in the woods for hours, laughing and talking in quiet voices, both too young to really know the dangers that surrounded them.

"Come on, Amy, we've gotta keep moving." Lexi held her hand out for her friend, and laughed when she frowned. "Let's not run anymore." Amy smiled and let herself be pulled from the leaves.

~R.P.~

"Ames!" A teenage girl called as she ran down the cobbled streets of Boston Massachusetts. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders and matted down to her head, and as she ran, three large feather earrings whipped back and forth with every step she took. "Amy!" She yelled again, but to no avail. Slowly her bare feel stopped slapping the pavement and she looked around, eyes scanning the darker alleys that might hide her friend.

"Alex!" Came from one of the dark abysses and without a second thought the girl took off into the depths. "Alex, help!"

"Amy, I'm coming, Amy!" The girl rounded a building and found her friend, backed up against a chain link fence, an older boy in front of her, laughing.

"Alex." Amy's voice was quiet this time, calmer. The boy turned around, and upon seeing the dark haired older girl he laughed.

"This is your hero?" He asked Amy. "She's gonna save you?" He laughed again, but stopped abruptly when a rock collided with the side of his head. He swore, and doubled over, hands going to his head protectively. Alex ran around the boy, another rock in her hand, waiting for him to recover. She grabbed Amy's hand and the two were running back down the alley, toward the safety of the main streets.

"Come on, Amy." Alex said, pulling the smaller girl along. "Come on." Amy followed, feet trying to move as quickly, but Alex's legs were longer, and she moved more easily over the streets than her smaller friend. They ducked into a warehouse and threw the makeshift door shut. Amy collapsed on the floor the second she hit the smooth cement of the building.

"Thanks, Lexi." She said, breath coming in rapid pants and gasps.

"You okay, Ames?" Alex asked, pushing her dark hair away from her own face.

"Just fine." The younger girl smiled up at her friend. "We have got to stop running everywhere though." She joked and the two friends collapsed in a fit of giggles, finally appearing their age of twelve years.

~R.P.~

A girl with some seventeen years to her name walked down the side of the road, a brown shirt and jeans hung off her frame, tattered and torn. A thick grey cloth was draped over her shoulders, and if a passerby looked closely they would see that it was fur of some kind. Her hair was long, nearly past her waist, and it was pulled back into a braid that unraveled at the end. Her eyes were on the ground, and she didn't watch as cars slowed for a moment to see if she was alright.

Taking half a look at her, they would know that she wasn't. Tears ran down her face and neck, disappearing into the leather necklace that hung around her neck. Her shoulders shook slightly with the cold, but it was quickly ignored. The cold in her heart and in her head was much worse.

~R.P.~

"Amy?" Alex asked her friend, who was propped in the corner of their empty warehouse. The girl didn't respond, and Alex took another step toward the girl. The closer she got the clearer the girl became. Blue lipped and ashen faced, she lay with her eyes closed, chest not rising or falling. "Amy!" Alex collapsed on the floor next to the girl, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up, but it was a lost cause.

The warehouse was quiet as she cried over the form of her friend. The girl had been coughing, but when hadn't they both had a cold or something similar? Alex ran from the building, leaving her friend behind as a silent witness to the cold harsh ways of the world for those who ran from their homes, good ones or not.

~R.P.~

Her feet hurt, and her legs ached. She'd been walking three days now, and all she knew was that she was going north-east. She was being pulled there, much in the same way she had always been pulling in that direction, but with Amy gone, she had no reason not to follow the silent call.

The younger girl had been the only reason she hadn't gone sooner, and now that that was gone…well…

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: I know, not the most happy chapter, but I never said that it was going to be happy. I mean, really, what did you expect? Unicorns that rode on silver moonbeams? Not in my stories. Well, live will get better for our young Alexandra, but it always gets worse before it gets better.


	3. On a Cat's Paws

Reincarnated Poet: Hey guys, this is the second officially chapter if you don't count the prologue. Last I left you, young Amy had succumb to the harsh cold of the world and Alexandra had left Boston, going north towards what she can only describe as a pull.

~R.P.~

She was standing outside of a preparatory school, watching as the odd student or faculty member made their way in and out. She had almost gone in before her senses came back to her. The door was inches open when the rush of warm air from the building snapped reality back to her. She had back up from the door and down the stairs she didn't quite remember climbing and walked across the wide driveway and sat down on a bike rail, brining her feet up to the bar a few feet in front of her and perched there, balanced along the thin railing.

She didn't know what time it was, and in all actuality, if there had been a clock in front of her, she still wouldn't have known, but the sun was past its highest point and had began its downward slide, signaling that it was time to find somewhere to bunker down for the night. She didn't move. She just sat there, staring at the letters, because she knew that was what they were, that were on the large sign in front of the building. "Spencer Preparatory Academy" glared back at her, but the letters in that order didn't make any sense so she ignored their meaning and studied their form.

She was jostled from her silent appraisal of the block form letters by a boy pulling a bike from her rail a few feet down. She swayed slightly but retained her balance by letting a foot slide off to one side to counter act her weight shift. The red headed boy looked at her oddly and smiled in apology. "That's cool." He said, gesturing in her general direction.

"What is?" she asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Balancing like that. Gymnast right?" He asked but when she just looked at him oddly he shook his head and walked his bike away. She shook her head, forgetting about the boy as more and more students poured from the building. She took a new interest in the ground as more and more people came to take their respective bikes from her perch.

After four or five odd glances she reached forward and grabbed the bar, standing on it for a moment before jumping down onto the soft grass. She was silently thankful that it wasn't winter anymore as her feet absorbed the warmth the sun had lent to the grass.

She walked across the driveway, moving more quickly now as the silent call seemed to grow stronger. She took a few more steps and it completely disappeared. Glancing around, she wondered if maybe she'd found what was pulling her in, but unless she was being drawn by half of the student body of this school, she had more to look for.

A girl bumped into her, turning her slightly, but the girl kept on walking with a mumbled, "Sorry." Alex glanced around her now, almost amazed by the amount of students all grouping together and walking in different directions. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she spun in a circle and moved back to her bike rack, taking a half a step she jumped up onto the railing and settled down again, much happier to watch the crowd than me a part of it.

She was relatively un-assailed until a tall dark haired girl leaned up against her bike rail and glanced over at her and smiled. "A boy have you waiting here too?" she asked, but Alex just shook her head.

"I'm watching for something." She explained. "I think I lost it around here."

"Oh, what is it? I might be able to help you find it." The girl asked, a smile on her face as she recognized someone in the crowd and waved them over. "Is it an earring, I loose them all the time." She said, trying to keep conversation.

"No." Alex said, "Well, hold on." She ran a hand over her left ear, and finding all three still there she shook her head. "Thanks though."

"That's so cool." The dark haired girl said as a blonde walked up, bubbly smile directed to both Alex and the dark haired girl.

"Hey Kate, what's cool?" the blonde asked, adjusting her back pack on her shoulder.

"Her earrings." Kate said, looking at the girl for a second. "Sorry! I'm Kate, this is Sarah." Sarah stuck her hand out and Alex took it slowly.

"Alexandra, but my friend calls me Lexi." It took her almost half a second to mentally correct her tense slip, but the harsh peel of a car horn in the driveway startled her before the thought had time to sink in.

"Jesus!" Kate said, turning around. "Reid!" She yelled at the rolled down car window at a blonde that was hanging out the window.

"Oh, Katie, Katie, Katie, when are you going to leave Pogue and go out with me?" The blonde asked, a smile on his face that widened when Kate flipped him off.

"Gotta go, Kate, see you later." Sarah hugged Kate quickly and climbed into the back of the dark Hummer, kissing a dark haired boy that slid across the seat so she could climb in. "Bye Alex!" she called over her shoulder just before the door closed.

"Pogue will be bye in a second he had to do something with his bike." Another voice called from inside the car as it pulled away.

"Boys." Kate mused as she turned back to Alex. "Oh well. What was your last name, I didn't catch it, and Sarah will want to know. You know how girl's gossip." A smile lit up Alex's face for a second, remembering how Amy would return to the warehouse, laughing about something one of the younger girls had done. "Harriner." Alex said, face falling slightly.

"Alright, I'll have to tell Sarah later. Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow?" she asked as a boy pulled up on a motorcycle.

"Yeah, I still haven't found it." Alex said, feeling as though she were being pulled in two different directions now. Kate waved and jumped on the back of the bike, pulling a helmet over her head that the boy gave her.

"See ya Alex!" And with that the girl was gone, riding away in the same direction that the Hummer had gone. The second it went, the two pulls collided in the same direction. She looked after the bike. Maybe Sarah and Kate had something she was looking for. With the outpour of students coming to a quiet trickle, she once again jumped from her safe zone and followed in the direction the bike had gone.

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: I know, I know, the chapters are short, but I'm attempting to keep them to quick read level. In the past I've had trouble getting people to actually read all the way through some of my stories because I've made chapter lengths a bit "too long" to read in one sitting. So, tell me what you think. And for the record, Alex isn't dumb but she hasn't been educated past a second or third grade level, and that was in an orphanage so some things escape her while others, such things one needs to survive, she knows quite well.


	4. God's Breath

Reincarnated Poet: Well, the most exciting bit of news is that I've got reviews! (hahaha rhyming) A full hearted thank you goes out to the following amazing readers.

.Roses

Writersword

And

Amp2013

You three are simply amazing.

~R.P.~

"So, Sarah, who's your new friend?" Reid asked from the front seat. "She looked like she was on a save the trees rally." Reid and Tyler broke into a fit of laughter as they pulled in front of the Danver's home.

"Hey!" Sarah smacked Reid in the back of the head. "She's alright. She's Kate's friend, I guess." Sarah sighed and leaned over to kiss Caleb goodbye as he climbed from the Hummer.

"Alright, thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys at Nikki's." Caleb shut the door and tapped his hand down on the hood twice. Before the vehicle pulled out of the driveway Pogue's motorcycle came around the corner. Kate jumped off the back of the bike and over to the Hummer.

"You guys weren't gonna leave me, where you?" Kate asked as she pulled the door open and climbed in, waving over her shoulder to her boyfriend and Caleb. The Hummer peeled out of the driveway even before Pogue and Caleb had done their manly handshaking and made their way up into the Danvers home.

~R.P.~

Bare feet skimmed along the side of the road, avoiding the larger chunks of gravel. The bike had long since disappeared from her vision, but the pull in her head kept her walking. Twice the direction she moved in had changed, and when yet again, she felt it split in two, she sighed and sat down.

Her fingers moved to entwine in the necklace and run along the claws that hung there. She let her mind wander, and it quickly found its way to her years before, with Amy. Her eyes closed against the start of pinpricks in the corner of her eyes. She fought them for a moment, and that was all it took for them to retreat.

~R.P.~

It was dark, but the eyes that looked down upon the small form of a human girl were accustomed to it. One pair closed and after a time reopened to study the two women at his side.

"We should end this." Was his statement, simple enough, but the other two faces cocked sideways in confusion.

"And leave them alone yet again?" The taller female asked, head already shaking and eyes going back to the girl in complete disregard to the statement.

"She is not so special." The third said, looking back down. "Daughter. Hunter. Student." Another pause. "We have all lost something in this girl; let our loss not be made frivolous."

The man's deep sigh passed against the two women and down into the blackness at their feet and disappeared hot into the air. "Then the least to be done is atone and assist."

~R.P.~

Alex's eyes opened quickly to a warming breath of air. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she saw the sun beginning its pass below the horizon. With a deep breath and a silent thank you to the leaving son for the warmth she pulled both feet under her.

Her stomach ached with an all too familiar feeling as she began her walk back toward the town of Ipswich. Its call drowning out that of what she'd lost, for now.

It wasn't a long trek back into town and her nose had her quickly standing outside a local bar which proudly proclaimed the word "Nikki's" on an old neon sign. She studied the letters for a moment, deciphering their meaning slowly until finally her stomach gave a gentle reminder of what they were supposed to be doing.

She watched the door for a moment, as a group of five or six teens walked in and immediately the feeling she had at the school. A slightly less gentle nudge from her stomach had her walking through the heavy doors and into a smaller but more frightening throng of pulsing and pushing bodies.

Quickly she was engulfed, elbows finding purchase in her rib cage, feet falling heavily on her own. She spun, lost, at first, as she had been in the throng at the school, but as panic had set in before, now calm washed through her blood. The movements took on a patterned quality and she moved between them, searching out the next gap before she was even in the first. She found herself standing at a tall counter now, nestled between two large boys.

They were laughing and joking over her head, and after a moment or two noticed her presence and one moved between her and the other, nudging her softly into the shoulder of a smaller frame.

"Hey!" The voice came from behind her, louder than she would have though possible from such a small framed girl. She was turned and pulled into a quick hug and released. "It's good to see you again, Alex."

It was Kate. Her name came unbidden to her lips and over them. "Kate." She smiled and for a moment it was as if she was looking at Amy again. The thought left faster than it had come.

"So, out for a night with friends?" Kate asked her, picking up a basket that held a burger and fries. She picked one out with her teeth and waited for an answer.

"No," Alex watched the fries more so than Kate as she answered. "I'm new here and looking for work." Kate looked at her up and down for the first time.

"Oh." She frowned at the girl's attire. "Where did you say you were from?"

She didn't have time to answer before Kate was pulled back into the chest of a young man. Instantly the pull in Alex's head doubled, as she looked at the young man.

"Hey baby." Kate said over her shoulder and her eyes went back to Alex. "This is Alex." She set the basket down on the counter. "I can wait for the next one, Alex, if you need to get going." Kate pushed the basket across the counter and gave a knowing look up and down. Her stomach took demand once again as the promise of food was extended forth.

"Oh." Alex picked the basket up and nodded her appreciation. "I don't have to leave." She looked at Kate again as if for permission, and when she saw a smile, she knew she had it.

"It's no problem." Kate smiled and turned to her boyfriend. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled into Kate's neck. "Pogue." A hand unwrapped itself from around his girlfriend's waste and came forward. Alex took the offering, but pulled back quickly as a shock very much like static electricity traveled up her arm. He pulled away as well and buried his face in Kate's hair for a moment.

"S-sorry." He said, looking up, a wide smile on his face, a bit too wide. Kate glanced over her shoulder, eyes questioning before she turned back to Alex, whose attention was divided between the basket and her boyfriend.

"Why don't you come sit with us, Sarah's over there. I'm sure she'd like to see you again." With a nod she didn't know she'd given Alex found herself seated amongst Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and one other boy.

"Alex!" Sarah pulled her into a half hug very much in the same fashion that Kate had, as Pogue sat down next to Kate and the other boy.

"Caleb," the darker boy across the table said with a smile, and as he moved her hand from his knee Pogue reached across and gripped his wrist as if to get his attention.

"Foosball?" He asked as Caleb sent him a confused look.

"Yeah, sure." And with that the two boys disappeared off into the crowd. Alex watched them go, food making its way to her mouth, and as more and more of the hunger died down, the pull in her head became stronger and stronger. There were four of them now that they were so close, and each had its own scent or flavor as they moved around the crowded bar.

Kate and Sarah were talking, and once or twice they asked her questions about where she was from, where she was living now, but every time she gave them half answers or false ones as she monitored the location of the four people. She was sure they were people now, as she was thinking about it. Kate and Sarah weren't the ones, but they knew them.

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: Well, this is the longest chapter to date, which isn't saying terribly much, but I felt it a good place to split between what has happened here and what is about to happen. The next chapter might be along tonight, within the hour actually, however it will be fairly short. I do believe that it should stand alone though, seeing as though it has its own feel and motion. Anyway, thanks for reading. Any qualms you could send me a message or a review. Tah!


	5. One Two Quick Step

Reincarnated Poet: Hello all, I know I just wrote the last chapter and posted it…ten or fifteen minutes ago, but I have time so I figured I might as well start on the next.

~R.P.~

Pogue followed Caleb to the game table, but before the eldest of the Sons could touch the handles he gripped his elbow and pulled him along past the tables and out the back door.

"Okay, okay." Caleb pulled his arm away from his brother. "What's up with you, man?" He spun to look at Pogue, and his eyes widened at what he saw there.

"The girl. Kate's friend." Pogue said, rubbing at his face. "I shook her hand and the power flooded right though my hand into hers." His hands fell to his sides.

"What, like a compulsion?" Caleb asked, glancing back toward the door, his head telling him to get back to Sarah.

"No, I don't think she did it." Pogue sighed again. "I don't know. It was like when I pulled away it shocked her, physically." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"You alright? It didn't…" Caleb trailed off, not wanting to think of the repercussions of uncontrolled using.

"Fine, it didn't feel like it normally feels." Pogue stopped again, "it felt safe." Caleb cocked an eyebrow at Pogue who continued. "It didn't feel like a compulsion. Almost like it did before we ascended. Like it wasn't pulling at me."

"So you don't think she's a threat." It was a statement more than a question but Pogue shook his head never-the-less. "Well, let's get back inside. Tell Reid and Tyler. We need to talk this over."

~R.P.~

Reid and Tyler were over at the pool tables, goofing about until a better option resented itself. A large hand came down on Tyler's shoulder as Reid lined up a shot and took it. "Hey, man." Tyler said before looking over his shoulder to see Pogue standing there. "What's up?" He asked, nudging Reid with his cue.

"No trouble yet, but there might be. Better to stick together and the closer to the girls the better." Pogue pulled on the youngest's shoulder lightly and disappeared back through the crowd.

"You hear that?" Tyler asked Reid as he took another shot.

"Yeah." Reid sighed and returned the cue to its rack before grabbing Tyler's and doing the same. "Well, we've had enough peace for a while anyway, right?" The Garwin smirk appeared and was gone before the two had even taken half a step toward their usual table.

~R.P.~

Caleb sat down heavily next to his girlfriend, a smile back on his face as he reached across the table and held his hand out toward the dark haired girl next to Kate. "Sorry about earlier. I'm Caleb."

A small smile crossed Alex's face and she held her hand out, grasping his briefly and pulling away. Yet another shock ran up her arm and died in her chest. She sat back, rubbing the hand lightly as a gasp came from Sarah's lips. She stared at her boyfriend briefly but looked away before Alex could see what was wrong.

An odd look had crossed Caleb's face, but he smiled again as Pogue appeared with Reid and Tyler at his heels. "Well, it was nice to meet you." Caleb said standing up and pulling Sarah to her feet. "We have to get going though, right guys. That family thing." Reid and Tyler glanced at Caleb but nodded as Kate was pulled to her feet, a frown on her face.

"We'll see you around, right Alex?" Kate asked as she pulled her coat on. Alex nodded and stood up, awkwardly pulling Kate into a hug.

"Thanks." She said before pulling away and nodding at the table.

"No problem." Kate smiled and turned to leave. "You know," she called over her shoulder, "you should stop by the school tomorrow. We could do lunch or something." And she left Alex standing in the middle of Nikki's.

Alex sat down hard in the chair Kate had been sitting in, head reeling. The four boys were who she'd been looking for. They were the pull, and now that she knew who they were, it seemed to die out in her head as if content on having found them.

Her eyes darted back to the bar and the big man she'd been told was Nikki. She had crossed the make-shift dance floor as she had done earlier, and it was easier this time, the people's actions were planned and hinted at before they ever made them.

"Nikki?" She asked the big man when he came down to her end of the bar. He nodded and glanced up at her, a small smile on his face. "I was wondering if you needed any help." She put on the best smile she could. "I'm new here, and I really could use a job?"

Nikki motioned to a small room behind the bar with his head and gestured towards his ear. She braced a foot against the seat and hopped the bar before following him back into the room.

"You ever worked in a bar before?" He asked, turning around and looking from her bare feet to her tattered jeans and faded shirt. "You eighteen?" He asked, changing his assessment. She nodded and he smiled. "Okay, well, you can't work behind the bar, but you can bring orders and take orders back to customers. Ahhh-" He trailed off and glanced back at her clothes. "You'll have to get some shoes and a couple pair of good jeans."

"Oh, yeah, about that-" Axel stopped for a moment and glanced down at her attire.

"I'll give you a weeks worth of pay in advance if you help through 'til closing tonight." Alex nodded and smiled widely.

"I'm Alexandra." She hesitated before holding out her hand for him to shake. When no shock ran up her arm she relaxed and asked, "where do I start?" Nikki put an arm around her shoulders and led her back out into the bar.

"Come on, I'll get you started."

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: Kind of a short chapter, I know, but not the shortest. I set up Alex for a bit of a means both to get herself a pair of shoes and started with a bit of the boys. Hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter should be along some time tomorrow.


	6. A Dream's Taken Path

Reincarnated Poet: Hello, I got another review or two!!! A big Thank-You goes out to:

writersword (twice)

and

Amp2013

for the reviews and the food for thought on my story.

~R.P.~

"So you gonna tell me what was so important that we had to leave our game?" Reid asked as they climbed into the Hummer. "For me to call it a night at eight on a Friday night you better have a good reason." The engine started with a harsh groan and they pulled out of the dorm lot.

"Relax, Reid." Caleb ran a hand over his face. "Something's up with Kate's new friend." He looked over at Pogue for confirmation. "I felt it too."

"Felt what?" Tyler asked from the passenger seat. He stared out the window as they drove.

"When I touched her," Pogue stopped, at a loss for words. "It pulled the power from me." He looked at Caleb, who nodded.

"It's not like when we use. It feels different, not as seductive. Like when we were younger." Reid glanced back at Caleb through the rear view and gripped the wheel tighter.

"So what is she?" Reid asked, glaring out the windshield. "What do we do?"

"We don't know." Caleb sighed and looked out into the darkness. "But I'd say its worth taking a look in the Book of Damnation." Pogue nodded and Reid stepped on the gas.

"I want this figured out soon." The Hummer groaned as Reid turned it around toward the old colony houses.

~R.P.~

Alex took a deep breath as the last customer of the night left Nikki's. It hadn't been horrible, but then again, it hadn't been the best experience of her life. Nikki laughed as she sat down heavily on a bar stool, waitress's pad clamped between her hands at her knees.

"You did good, kiddo." Nikki said, digging through the cash register. "Here." He handed her a wad of bills. "Consider it a gift. That along with your tips should let you get a couple outfits. You can bring the shoes back with you tomorrow night." Alex looked down at her feet and smiled. It looked like she was wearing two sets of shoes.

"I'll just give them back now. I'm used to going barefoot. It doesn't feel right." She kicked the heavy sneakers off and handed them over the bar to Nikki. "Thank-you." She said as she took the shoes. "I really needed this." He grabbed the shoes and for the first time noticed how slight the girl was.

"You eaten tonight?" He asked, dropping the shoes below the bar.

"Yeah, ummm," Alex played with her necklace. "A girl bought me dinner. Kate. I don't know her last name."

"About yay tall, skinny girl, dark hair and eyes?" Nikki asked and smiled when Alex nodded. "She's a good kid. Her boyfriends a pretty good kid too, all the sons are. Well…maybe not Reid, but he's less trouble than most."

"Sons?" Alex asked, forgetting her necklace for a moment.

"Yeah, its just a silly thing the kids call those boys. Their fathers were some of the first settlers here, there are quite a few old legends about their families. One is that they're aliens," Nikki paused and laughed. "Yeah kid, I know. Stories, huh? They only get worse too. Magic. Aliens. Immortals. Vampires. The vampire story's been big since that book…ah what was it?" Alex shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They're good people, especially Sarah's boy, Caleb. He's good people and anyone he's around is generally pretty alright."

"Okay, what time do you need me here tomorrow?" Alex asked, remembering that time was generally a big deal in the work place.

"Ahh…well…anytime after dark. This place really doesn't get too exciting until then." A wide smile spread over Alex's face. She might like this Nikki.

"Okay, I'll be here." She turned to walk out the door but Nikki shouted after her.

"With shoes, at least." She smiled and walked out the door. It was colder than when she'd gone in, but since this afternoon the little town hadn't dropped back to the point where sleeping outside would be uncomfortable.

She walked along the street, feet skimming against the blacktop. After she got her clothes and paid, maybe she'd even be able to find a place crash. If they'd have been inside in Boston…Alex shook her head and continued down the road. It wasn't long before a small children's park gave her a chance to duck into a tunnel and enter the realm of dreams.

~R.P.~

"A bar." A large man said, his blue eyes clouding over with anger. "My daughter is working in a mortal bar." His fist lashed out at nothing in the darkness, and was caught by the slight hand of a woman.

"Yes, for now." She reasoned. "The man, he's good to her."

"A godling! A godling of mine is working as a servant!" He turned away from the woman. "Why do we do this, Abnoba?" He hung his head as his daughter fell asleep in the darkness below him.

"Because we must atone for our quick judgment before it's too late to end this curse." The woman ran a hand over the larger man's shoulder. "Easy, she'll prove you proud, Iovan." A warm smile spread across his face.

"She already has." The two stood close as a third figure appeared in the black.

"I sense you were watching her." She looked down into the black. "She is well?"

"She is working. My godling." The man ground his teeth tightly together.

"All must work for something, Iovan." The woman reminded. "Have you intervened yet again?"

"We should, while we still have the ability." Snapped the smaller woman.

"So, now timing and faith rule our decisions, Abnoba?" The woman asked.

"When it comes to what could be our last child, yes Anann!" The smaller woman spun from the elder. "She was to be my last hunter." Her shoulders fell slightly.

"If she is to be the last, then she is to be the last. I shall not meddle further. It was our need to control the mortal world that led us to this. Let us not make ourselves the fools of folly." Iovan and Abnoba disappeared into the darkness as Anann looked down upon the girl. "My child," she sighed heavily, "learn in dream." Her eyes closed and she crouched down, letting a hand trail over the surface of the darkness before standing and disappearing after her fellow gods.

~R.P.~

"Alex." A voice called from the darkness of her dreams. Her eyes scanned the shadows, but found nothing. "Look for me, Alex, find me." And she complied. Her feet moving along cold stone as her eyes sought out the source of the voice. "Almost there," it called again, and just as she was about to give up, a woman clad in grey robes stepped into view. "Hello, my dear." The woman smiled, and wrapped her spindly arms around the smaller girl.

"He-hello." Alex fought for the words as she studied the woman in front of her. She was tall, almost impossibly so, and large while still skinny. "Who are you?" The question came unbidden to her mouth, but her teeth bit if off before she could ask.

"It doesn't matter." The woman said, in answer to her unspoken question. "For now, you may call me teacher." Alex nodded and the woman wrapped one arm about her shoulders and guided her through the darkness, speaking as they went.

~R.P.~

"Kate, just listen to me, this once, please?" Pogue asked as he strattled his bike. He was staring at his dark haired girlfriend as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong with Alex, Pogue. Nothing! I'm tired of you getting all watch dog over me every time someone new pops up around Spencer." Kate rolled her eyes at the "I was right last time" look he was giving her. "Not everyone's Chase, Pogue."

"And not everyone's like Sarah. Not everyone's just out to find a new friend, Kate." He sighed, pushing air out through his teeth. "Look, I'm not saying to stay away from her altogether. I like her. She seems alright, its just this is a bit…like last time with the weirdness. Just please, make sure one of us is with you if you're gonna be around her, is all. Please?" He grabbed her hand and laid a light kiss along her knuckles. When she didn't respond he tried again, "Please, baby?" He kissed her hand again.

"Oh, fine!" She finally caved into his pleading. "Have whoever's babysitting us by the bike rack by lunch. If they're not there by the time I get there, we're leaving." Kate pulled her hand away and left her boyfriend standing by his bike, wide smile on his face.

Pogue leaned back against his bike, a wide smile on his face. The girl didn't scare him, in fact, he was more scared for her in this than he was himself or any of the other sons. She was smaller than any girl her age should be with skin that clung directly to bone. He let out another sigh and mentally went through his options. They hadn't found much in the book the night before, but then again they'd only looked for an hour or so, and with the chicken scratch his ancestors had, an hour might have gotten them through ten pages. He was meeting Caleb, and they were skipping out at lunch to look over it again. Reid was already there, having decided that he wasn't going to be left on the sidelines again.

He smiled slightly and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit a few numbers. "Yeah, Ty, I need you to look after Kate today at lunch, do a little recon, that work for you?" He listened for a moment before nodding. "Alright yeah, meet Kate by the bike racks, and Baby Boy, do not be late. She's not happy about this." He laughed for a moment. "Yeah, when is she ever. Thanks man." He snapped the phone shut and headed up the stone steps toward his first class of the day.

~R.P.~

Alex woke the next morning, head groggy and reeling from her dreams. The more she tried to remember what the tall woman had told her in her sleep she couldn't. It bothered her for a moment until she forced herself to climb from the tunnel and emerge into the slanting rays of the sun.

Summer was coming quickly and warmly to Massachusetts, perhaps more intense than it ever had, and the grass was starting to become softer under the bare feet that walked upon it. The pull in her head had returned since last night, and knowing where the four boys would be, she made her way back to the school and perched upon the bike rail as she had the day before. It wasn't long before a group of students fled the grounds in a flurry of yelled plans. She sat there, waiting for the tan skinned girl that had told her to meet her the day before.

It was odd, moving so quickly from waiting for Amy to waiting for Kate, and it seemed easier than it should have. She once again let her eyes fall over the sign with the elegant block script, and was surprised to find that the meaning behind those letters sprang immediately to the front of her mind. "Spencer Preparatory Academy," she said out loud, testing the words on her tongue. Her attention was torn from the sign as a tall dark haired boy walked toward the bike rack. At first she thought he might be retrieving his ride, but she quickly recognized him as he got closer.

"You're Alex, right?" he asked, keeping a good ten feet between them.

"Yes." She stated and stood up easily on the bar as she had done the day before, and jumped down. "You were with Kate, Sarah, Pogue, and Caleb." She said, rattling off their names easily.

"Yeah. I'm-"

"Tyler!" Kate shouted from behind him, making the blue eyed boy jump.

"Jesus, Kate!" he scolded as he tried to play off the hand that had flown to his throat as a neck that needed scratching.

"Hey, Alex, I see you've met our escort, Tyler." Kate elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a knowing look that told him just how ridiculous she thought the situation was.

"Actually I was about to introduce myself before you decided it would be funny to scare the crap out of me." He just rolled his eyes at her laughter. "Is Sarah coming?" He asked, scanning the crowd quickly for the blonde.

"Sadly, our dear Sarah is cutting class with Caleb." Kate smiled and hooked arms with Alex. "So its just us girls," Alex looked over at Tyler pointedly.

"And Tyler." She said simply, but was shocked when Kate started laughing.

"Like I said, just us girls." Tyler rolled his eyes and followed the two girl's to Kate's car.

~R.P.~

It didn't take long for Alex to find herself sitting in a small diner on a corner in Ipswich. Kate had been friendly, but Tyler seemed to not like her. He always kept Kate between himself and her, and only spoke when Kate gave him that look. She wasn't given the chance to order for herself, and when the check came, Kate swept it up and quickly deposited it in Tyler's hands. "A gentleman always pays for the ladies he escorts." Kate had pulled Alex from the booth before she'd have time to even pull any money away from the small wad of bills Nikki had bestowed upon her.

Back outside, the trio walked back toward Kate's car until Alex looked at the tan girl and asked, "where could I find a pair of shoes and a couple outfits to work in?" It seemed like an innocent enough question, but as Kate looked at her, she knew she'd done something wrong. Tyler's groan more thoroughly proved her point.

"Oh. My. God." Kate said, slowly. "Come with me!" And once again Alex's elbow belonged to the monster that she was quickly learning to like, Kate Tunney. Tyler followed dutifully behind, pulling his cell out and hitting a few numbers as the pair of girls walked into a department store along the street where they'd had lunch.

~R.P.~

"Okay, Kate, really, I only need a pair of sneakers, a pair of jeans, and a couple shirts." Alex looked forlornly down at the pile of clothes Kate had thrown over the dressing room door at her.

"Oh no, you don't fully understand." Kate stated like this was some intricate dance move. "Just start putting clothes on," she laughed from behind the door at something Tyler had said. "We want to see each and every article of clothing Missy!" Alex sighed and pulled her jeans down and a pair of dark jeans up.

They were impossibly tight, and Alex had to suck what little stomach she had in to button them properly. Kate had a dark blue shirt with them so she shed her pelt like shawl and t-shirt for the dark long sleeved contraption, whose neck proved to be lacking just as much material as the jeans. She glanced over at the mirror and blushed. "Kate, there's no way." She trailed off, figuring the skinny brunette would understand what she mean, but in an instant, the dark skinned girl's head appeared under the door and glanced up.

"You look fine!" she exclaimed and disappeared. "Come out of there, right now!" She yelled and after a threat on her life, Alex slid the dead bolt and stepped out into the waiting area. Kate applauded and made her spin in a circle while Tyler laughed. Well, at least he didn't seem to hate her any longer. "Return!" Kate exclaimed and pushed Alex back into the dressing room.

A few dozen combinations later, Alex was sitting in the chair next to Tyler as Kate rummaged around the store for the "perfect pair of shoes" to one of her outfits. They sat in silence, but it was nice. The pull in her head had dulled over the past few hours with him, and his quiet nature complimented hers well. It wasn't until Kate returned holding a pair of tennis shoes, one pair of boots, three flats, and a pair of heels that Alex paled and the thought of money crossed her mind again.

"Kate, really," she tried to reason, "I just can't afford all of this right now." The brunette looked at her curiously for a moment before reaching into her purse and pulling out a blue card.

"What's the point of having an absentee father if I'm not going to use his credit card?" She asked with a laugh, and with strength that should not have been possible, hoisted both hers and Alex's clothes over her shoulder. Tyler watched the scene play out before him, and for the first time all day, relaxed. The girl wasn't a threat to them, of that he was sure. He sighed and stood up, extending forth his hand to the girl who was sitting limply in the chair next to him.

"Come on, she'll be in the car before we even realize she's checked out." Alex glanced at his hand for a moment and wondered if that same shock would travel up her arm, and deciding that she didn't care, clasped his hand and let him pull her up. He quickly looked away and let her hand go. Briefly she thought maybe he felt the shock as well, but when he looked back at her and smiled, she thought maybe not.

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: Well, this is my longest chapter to date, page wise. I've decided to let the characters play a little bit amongst each other and see what develops and what doesn't. I've been asked about a possible romantic connection one or two times and have decided that if it happens it happens. The characters will decide (if that makes any sense).


	7. Black Eye Mamba

Reincarnated Poet: Hello all. I didn't think I'd actually start writing this next chapter until Thursday, and here it is Tuesday and I'm on a role. A thank-you goes out to writersword for the amazing review.

~R.P.~

"Hey!" Reid yelled up the stairs as foot steps echoed down into the dungeon. "Caleb?" He called up again, "get your ass down here; I found something." The steps quickened and finally Caleb and Pogue appeared at the end of the steps.

"Yeah?" Pogue was across the room and bending over Reid's shoulder as he ran a finger along a finely printed line. "Didn't figure you'd actually find anything." Pogue smiled, waiting for Reid to take the bait.

"You said she was linked to the power, right?" Reid glared over his shoulder as Pogue started laughing.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd find it." Reid faked laughter for a moment and threw an elbow into Pogue's ribs. The two proceeded to scuffle over Reid's shoulder as Caleb rolled his eyes and turned the book toward him.

"Reid this is-" the blonde let out a huff as Pogue's fist found purchase in his stomach. "Reid!" The pair jumped apart.

"Why am I always the one who gets yelled at! Fuckin' biker bitch over here's just as-"

"Reid!" The blonde quieted down and waited. "This is history; we know this." Caleb rolled his eyes as the famous Garwin smirk made its way across Reid's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where the power came from, who laid the curse down with it." Pogue moved around, rattling off what he could remember.

"But you didn't read this, did you?" Reid flipped nearly half the book over and tapped down on a heavily worn patch.

"Reid, you can't make any of this out, let alone tell me it actually says something useful." Caleb rolled his eyes at the boy who only smiled wider as his eyes blackened. "Reid." Caleb warned but the blonde ignored him and the page came free from the book and hovered in the air as black dust from the shelves settled down on top of it.

"That doesn't actually work, genius." Pogue rolled his eyes and sat down heavily on one of the large stones that served as chairs.

"Actually…" Caleb trailed off as the excess sifted off and left dark letters in its place. Reid smiled and the paper settled down upon the book. The black bled from his eyes and he sat down heavily on the stone across from Pogue, a hand passing heavily over his eyes and down his nose. "Reid?" Caleb pulled his eyes from the paper as a deep sigh echoed through the room.

"'M fine." Reid murmured and stood up and leaned over the book. "You said she pulled your power." Blue eyes scanned the dark print and finally tapped the page. "I don't think she knows she doing it."

"Doing what?" Pogue finally stopped waiting for an explanation and leaned over Caleb's shoulder.

"She's our gift." Caleb smiled, and turned to Reid. Pogue's eyes danced across the page and stopped abruptly and looked form the eldest to the blonde.

"Are you serious?" He asked, a smile touching his eyes.

"I don't know if she knows she's doing it, like I said, but I think she's who it's talking about." Reid crossed his arms across his chest and pulled his skull cap from his back pocket and down onto his head.

"You know what this means?" Caleb looked up from the book, eyes darting from Pogue to Reid, who smirked and tightened his gloves at the wrist.

"Hell boys, it means we still get to have fun." Reid smirked and folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall.

~R.P.~

"Do you feel it?" Pale delicate fingers flexed and pale eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Faith." A male's deep growl was equally as amazing. "It has been far too long." He let his arms rise level with his shoulders and stretched. "Anann!" His voice expanded through the shadows and the third of the trio appeared in the black.

"Has she found them already?" The tall woman asked, glancing down into the darkness.

"It seems impossible, but you feel the different yourself." The smaller woman threw her head back and a howl escaped her lungs more feral and predatory than anything human ears have ever heard.

~R.P.~

Tyler and Alex left the fitting room and the youngest of the sons glanced sideways at the dark haired girl. Not for the first time, he wondered what real danger the girl could bring down upon the sons. If he wanted he could probably wrap his hand completely around her neck and if the size of her wrists was any indication, shatter the delicate bone and cartilage there with a squeeze.

Sighing the boy laughed as Kate once again had the clothes over her shoulder. The little girl was strong for her size, and once again the youngest glanced at Alex. He walked through the door and left Alex standing in the shop.

The dark haired girl stood in the department store, staring oddly out into the street as if something were going on in the empty street. She shook her head almost violently and ran down the two steps where Kate had already stuffed the trunks full of bags. Tyler was around the other side of the car, leaning against the back of the car. Kate smiled widely and yelled "Tyler!" He jumped and turned as Kate launched the keys at him. They passed by his ear and skittered across the pavement. "A real gentleman drives." Kate laughed as Tyler let out a guffaw.

"You can get 'em Kate." Tyler laughed and leaned back against the car, arms crossed in a very Reid Garwin manner. Alex walked around the car and opened the passenger side door while Kate huffed into the street after the keys. Alex froze as Kate took the first two steps into the street, eyes focused on something that wasn't there.

"Kate." She whispered, almost as though she wasn't sure if she should be saying it. "Kate." She said it louder, taking a step after her into the street. Tyler moved this time, feet moving faster now that he could see what Alex's eyes had earlier.

"Kate!" He yelled, as a car came tight around the corner, horn louder than both Tyler and Alex's voices. The car careened over the curb as Tyler's hand closed around Kate's arm and pulled her hard to her feet. The car kept coming, across the sidewalk and back into the street, Tyler's eyes flashing from the car to Kate and back to Alex, who had stepped out into the street after her dark haired friend.

Alex's eyes closed and Kate yelled, turning her head into Tyler's chest. The youngest boy turned, putting his back to the car and pulling Kate away from street. Alex wrapped a hand around Kate's wrist and Tyler felt the power rush to the surface and his eyes flooded black. He felt something shift through him and the car was pushing itself up onto the sidewalk behind them and into the department store wall.

Kate's eyes opened as the car struck the wall, bumped buckling and brick crumbling at the impact. She met Tyler's eyes, a midnight black now, and as his bled back to blue she saw the panic there. "Tyler?" She asked, as he looked over his shoulder at Alex, whose eyes were as black as Tyler's had been. Her own panic washed up from her intestines and into her chest.

"Alex-" Kate pulled away from the girl, but Tyler held her in place and pushed her toward the back seat of her car.

"Kate, Alex, get in. Now." Tyler shut the door on Kate and nodded to Alex as she climbed numbly into the front seat. Tyler's eyes flashed again and the car roared to a start. He didn't wait to see if the driver of the other car was alright. The wheels of Kate compact spun against the street and the car disappeared from the streets of Ispwich faster than was legal.

~R.P.~

Reincarnated Poet: I went through this chapter probably five or sit times, changing and tweaking. I hope this finished piece is concise enough to make sense and detailed enough to give an image. Again, not my longest chapter, but not my shortest either. After this we're going to see very little "Kate shopping" moments that really have no purpose except to further the character development. Let me know what you thought, if you thought. Thanks guys!


	8. Predator's Eyes

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Reincarnated Poet: Sorry guys, it's been crazy. My roommates went ballisticamus on me and are demanding I change rooms for, are you ready for this??? Not telling them where I was between the hours of nine and ten. To further add to the turmoil, my laptop charger melted. Yes, I said melted. I don't know when plastic started melting like ice, but evidently, I missed the memo. Thanks for being ever so patient. I have a plethora of thanks going out to LovingBlackParadise, amp2013, writersword, and won't be the Victim (the last one there is for second to last chapter, not this latest one) for their loverly reviews. Now, a bit of a warning, the chapters are going to be coming a bit slow, but I have found a computer lab where I can write to my heart's content. So, the only strain will be being able to sit down and finish and post a chapter all at once as my computer lab does not allow jump drives, floppy disks, or USB's. If anyone knows a way to get around this, I would be eternally grateful!

Predator's Eyes - Chapter Six of The Conduit

Kate sat in the back seat of her little sports car, eyes staring blankly out the side window of the car. She hadn't herself ever seen the black eyes of the power on anyone else other than Pogue, and now, a girl she had welcomed into her heart sported the same pitch blackness. The eyes are the window to the soul. Someone had once told her that. Had it been Pogue?

She shook her head and for a moment, her reflection in the window threw her far worse than the girl seated beside Tyler in the front. Deciding the image a trick of the light, or of her imagination, she went back to counting power lines.

~R.P.~

Sixty-three. Sixty-three power lines between the little apparel store and the large mansion Tyler was pulling up to. Alex had never seen a place that matched the aged grandeur of the home. She was panicked, but something inside her head, a memory—or was that a dream?—kept her calm. Kate's eyes when she'd looked at her had been…

~R.P.~

Tyler had killed the engine and pulled the tanned girl from the back seat of the sports car, arm wrapped around her shoulders lightly, guiding her across the gravel drive and up the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder. Alex followed in a trance, eyes glued to the ground she walked on.

The youngest son glanced at Kate's face and quickly pulled his phone from a jacket pocket. "Yeah, it's me. We got problems. Meet me in the parlor." The phone snapped shut and Kate jumped.

"Is Pogue coming, I have to apologize for…" Kate trailed off and picked up her train of thought again. "Maybe he's right, maybe she is like Chase." Tyler gave her a squeeze about the shoulders and shook his head. The girl had been unconscious for the Chase incident, but it has possibly scared her more than the others through sheer inability to do anything.

"He's coming, Kate, he's already here." Tyler opened the door and held it as Kate walked through, for a moment, he debated following, but the girl walking barefoot up the steps had his attention as well. He held the door for a moment, waiting for her to walk though, but she just stared after Kate for a moment, judging whether or not she was welcome in the grand halls of this mansion.

Tyler smiled at her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her forward, through the door. Kate had stopped just inside, and waiting, like a lamb for its mother. He let out a sigh when he saw the two girls flinch at the other's appearance, and making an executive decision, he left Alex standing by the door with a murmured, "I'm going to take Kate to sit down; I'll be right back."

~R.P.~

"She's fine." Anann said, for the fifth time as the three gods watched the human world as if it were a lifetime movie. "She'll know. You gave her that gift yourself." She glared across the blackness at the large man, who stood, hands fists at his side, eyes watching with a rapt attention.

"Yes, and she's not wearing my pelt now, is she? It's in that damned girl's contraption." He groused, but his fists unclenched. Three sets of eyes returned to the void, helpless to aid the girl who stood by the door of the Danvers' Mansion.

~R.P.~

"Baby!" Pogue came up the last flight of stairs and saw the back of Kate's head, barely peeking out from behind a high backed chair.

"Pogue." Tyler left the girl in the chair and gripped the bicep of the older boy. "We need to talk." Tyler pulled on the arm, but the biker broke free easily and was around the armchair and crouching in front of his girlfriend before Tyler could get a more firm grip. "Damn it." The youngest swore, and ran a hand through his hair as Reid and Caleb broke the plane of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, eyes studying Pogue's face as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Kate and Alex," Tyler started and took a deep breath. "There was a car accident. I don't know if the man's alright, but he lost control and came over the curb. I grabbed Kate. It should have hit us, Caleb; we should be dead." Tyler's mind ran over the events.

"Alex grabbed Kate. I don't know how, but the power. It was like she used it. It wasn't me, Caleb. I didn't, I couldn't have. It was too much." The older son placed a hand on the youngest's shoulder.

"Easy man. Where's Alex? We found something in the book."

"Excuse me?" Reid glared at the eldest son. "Who found something?" A Garwin smirk broke loose and Tyler couldn't help but relax.

"Reid found something," Caleb rolled his eyes at his own correction. "Get Alex. We have a lot to talk about." Caleb left the two and joined Pogue in the parlor. Pogue still sat on his knees in front of Kate, arms at his hips.

"What doesn't boss man know?" Reid watched as Caleb froze and sat down hard on the couch.

"Kate's eyes." Tyler started, and a loud bang had him and Reid both breaking for the door.

~R.P.~

"Damn it!" Tyler yelled, scanning the entrance way and the porch outside for the barefooted girl. "Where did she go, now?" Tyler ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

"Easy, baby boy." Reid smiled. "I'll go find her. Go talk to Pogue and Caleb; little Alex isn't quite what you'd imagine her to be." With that the blonde son pulled a set of keys from his back pocket and left Tyler standing alone by the door.

His mind reeled. There were so many different things he should have been focusing on: Kate, Alex, his own Power. Instead, he was wondering why the hell Reid always had his car keys.

~R.P.~

Reid Garwin was not a dull tool in the box, contrary to popular belief; rather, he was quite crafty when the situation called for it. Lazy, however, might have been a good adjective to tag onto his name. Instead of simply going to the car and driving until he spotted a girl that reminded him of the hippie era, his eyes blackened and the scenery around him faded. A couple yellows, oranges, and reds shone out at him now, whereas before green and brown dominated the scenery. "Cool, predator vision." Reid smirked as the taller form of a human came across his vision. Pocketing the keys with a sigh he took off after the girl. The Hummer left behind in the drive, as it would do little good amongst the trees.

~R.P.~

"I've had enough!" The large man let out a bellow that morphed into thunder as it dissipated through the blackness down into the human realm.

"Iovan." The smaller woman tried to reason with the God, but he would have none of it. His proud graying beard shook and his wide shoulders shrunk and slouched. With a deafening crack his spine seemed to invert and drive him down onto all fours. The woman, Abnoba, stood now looking down at the form of an angry graying wolf. It threw back its wide head and howled, the noise called to the beasts roiling inside of her very heart, but she made do with a short growl in response as the large animal jumped down through the darkness and into the forests surrounding the Danvers' home.


	9. Push and Pull

Reincarnated Poet: Hey guys, sorry. I know its been a bit of a while, but I have good news. I am moved into my new apartment and have purchased a new charger that hopefully will not melt. A huge thank you to writersword, amp2013, and LovingBlackParadise. Here goes!

Push and Pull - Chapter Seven of The Conduit

Alex ran. She wasn't sure why yet, but she knew she couldn't stand in there any longer. The memory kept replaying in the back of her head. Hell, was it a memory? It was too vague, too fuzzy around the edges. A dream? Too planned out. Too controlled. Her feet tore at the ground, aching slightly as the rough uneven ground of the surrounding forest ripped at her calluses. One heavy step sent her down hard on her knees, tears prickling behind eye lids shut tight. She rotated onto her butt and pulled her foot up onto one knee, wincing as she prodded the slate rock sticking out from the fleshy pad of skin just under her toes.

She tested it once, pulling gently, but the pain had her jerking her foot away involuntarily. A whimper made into her ears, but she froze when she realized it hadn't come from her own lips. Her eyes jerked up and locked with the yellowed eyes of a large wolf, laying on its belly in the dirt. Her feet flew back into the dirt and pushed her backwards, but the pain radiating from her foot stopped her short with her own whine. The wolf jumped up quickly when she moved and took a couple quick steps forward, but stopped when she did.

Eyes locking with the animal's she reached for her foot one more time, survival instincts blocking out the pain as she ripped the stone from her foot and threw it toward the wolf. It slapped the animal heavily in the chest and fell harmlessly to the ground. The wolf looked down at it, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, teeth showing in a grin. It studied the rock and looked up again, but Alex was on her feet, running away as quickly as her body would let her.

The large grey animal lurched to its feet and let out a growl as a blonde headed boy crashed through the forest past him and after the girl. Snorting it loped after the pair, quickly passing the boy and letting out a deep growl as they met eyes. The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, chest heaving slightly as the wolf ran past.

~R.P.~

Pogue Parry was not a person who shocked easily. Neither was Caleb Danvers. Both boys, however, were sitting in the living room of the Danvers mansion, eyes locked with those of Pogue's girlfriend, blank looks on their faces.

"Kate, baby." Pogue started but when Kate's eyes darted to his, blacker than the eight ball sitting on the pool table in the next room, his breath caught. He swallowed heavily and tried again, "Kate, honey, you okay?" Pogue's hand shook as he set it on her knee, carefully.

"You were right, baby, she's just like Chase was." Kate cried, and for the first time since she'd left the car, moved on her own accord, throwing herself onto Pogue's lap and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Who is Katey?" Caleb asked, hesitant to interrupt the moment between the two.

"She's talking about Alex." Tyler said from the doorway. "She bolted. Reid went to get her."

"You can't let him go alone!" Kate yelled, fumbling to her feet, arms wrapped protectively in front of her. "She's kill him, Tyler!" Caleb chuckled from the couch and Pogue stood quickly, wrapping his larger arms around hers. Kate relaxed into the cage of muscle and sinew.

"She's in the Book, Kate, she doesn't have the power like we do. It's different." Pogue pulled her backward to the fireplace. "Baby I need you to do something for me, and stay calm alright? We'll fix this." He turned Kate around and let her look at her reflection in the mirror above the mantel. For a moment she stared carefully into the reflective glass, then as a rubber band does when stretched to far, she snapped.

"Pogue?" She asked quietly, one hand going to her own eyes, and the other to the mirror. Her fingers rubbed the glass as if it were paint she was trying to rub away. "Pogue." She repeated when her fingers came away clean. Her knees buckled and Kate Tunney's world went as black as her eyes.

~R.P.~

Reid stood shocked into place. The large wolf that had stared him down a moment before was long gone, loping after the girl he'd been chasing. He wasn't sure what, but something glued him to the spot. His eyes, already black from use, darkened further as he fought the invisible hold. Panic ran up his spine and he fought harder, power flaring wildly against the invisible hands that held him gently but firmly in place. A cry broke the silence that had previously only been interrupted by his erratic breathing and mumbled curses.

The fear in that cry set him fighting anew, but the ground seemed to hold his feet like a magnet. Helplessly, he stood there, power fighting every second.

~R.P.~

Alex stopped running as a startled shout left her mouth, chest heaving and leaning heavily to one side, favoring her injured foot. The wolf had circled her, and was now standing in front of her, tail tucked submissively between its legs and it slowly walked forward, dragging its belly along the ground, eyes looking up carefully to Alex's face. She froze, feeling the familiar pull in the back of her mind from behind her. Ignoring the insistent call, she watched the animal with a fascination that was allotted to prey that knew they had been caught. Slowly it inched closer and as it did, she felt her knees grow weak.

She was sitting on the ground, hands balled into fists at her sides, feet trying to push her backward, but as a tree met her hand behind her, she knew she had nowhere else to go. The call flared desperately at her back, and she almost felt as though she were reaching out to it, but the wolf held her attention. Its large grey muzzle made contact with the toes of her injured foot gently, almost lovingly. To her surprise, she found herself tilting her foot up and baring the soft, bleeding flesh to the large animal's gaze.

~R.P.~

Reid Garwin had never once in his life given up, but as he stood there, trying to break free of the invisible hold, something in his mind just quit. The power flooded away, and as it did, the invisible hands left as well. He stumbled forward, one, two steps before catching himself and taking off through the trees after the girl and wolf. He'd gone maybe forty feet before he saw Alex, back against a tree, sitting on the ground, with a large grey wolf at her feet.

~R.P.~

A Velcro like tongue darted out and licked from her heel to her toes twice before looking up at her. The wolf backed away a step or two, but stood taller, its head above Alex's as she sat in the dirt. Her heart raced, but the something from the dream—for that was what she had decided it was—seemed to remind her to stay calm and that the creature before her was no threat. The aged wolf sat down heavily on its hind legs and howled into the air, calling and then listening. When no response came he called again. From the shadows of the forest echoed to calls almost at once one, the deep guttural growl of a large hunter, and the other the piercing cry of a bird of prey.

The wolf cocked its head to the side, listening to yet another distant cry from both animals before glancing over Alex's shoulder with a growl. Alex followed its gaze and there stood the blonde headed boy that she'd seen only briefly a couple times before. She turned her head back around and the wolf was gone. In its wake it left a trail of paw prints, one a rusty red against the dirt. She stared down at those tracks for a moment before taking her own foot between her hands and turning it so she could see the smooth bottom where a shiny pink scar stood out in sharp contrast to the tanned calluses.

She ignored the heavy footfalls of Reid as he picked his way toward the girl slowly, eyes scanning the trees for the large animal that had disappeared so quickly. He dropped down onto his knees next to her, pale blue eyes scanning the ground and finally her hands, still slick and red with her own blood.

"You're hurt." He said it quickly, a statement, not a question, pulling her hands from her lap, searching for some bite or gash left by the creature.

"No." She said it almost as if she didn't believe it herself. Her eyes fell again to the bloody paw print in the dirt. "He is now." Reid caught the statement and followed her eyes. The red tracks unnerved him. The wolf had run past him easily before, and as it had disappeared into the shadows around them it had limped. Shaking the comparison form his mind he stood up again, pulling a phone from his pocket and running a hand over his pale face tiredly.

The phone went to his ear and Alex could hear it ringing. _Odd_, she thought. Three rings and a voice came on the other side. _I can hear them._ Her mind took the information in and processed the voice of Tyler on the other side. It was weird but she could almost swear she heard Pogue and Caleb talking in the background. The conversation ended and Alex quickly realized she hadn't actually put meaning to the words that either side had said. Instead she had wrapped herself up in the fact that she could hear both sides: their distinct voices and tones.

"Come on." Reid looked uncomfortably down at the girl at his feet and extended his hand. Alex looked from it to his face and finally took it, remembering why she'd fled the house and this boy along with his friends. Reid stared at her uncomfortably, and for an instant her mind contemplated running again. She shook the feeling off and followed the bleached white head of hair back through the trees. As she walked closer to the house, the call pulled roughly against her chest as though it were trying to rip something from her very soul. She cringed slightly and took a half step forward before crumpling as it called out to her more harshly.

"Alex." Reid was at her side in a moment, gripping her upper arms and pulling her back to her feet. She waved him off, and as soon as she stopped swaying, let her feet lead her forward again, faster with each step until she was running. Finally she broke the plain of the forest and walked out onto the rough uneven lawn of the Danvers mansion.

~R.P.~

Pogue laid Kate gently down on the couch, mind racing over what they'd read from the book and back to what Tyler had told them happened. They had quickly conveyed to the youngest boy the words they'd seen there.

_A Conduit. A living, breathing passage way Curse of the Power to flow through and away from the bodies of the User. Usually in the form of a child of unknown origins, possessing incredible physical abilities in its own right, the Conduit is a gift sent down by the Cursers as penance with the ability to draw both the power from a User and give it to another. The Conduit cannot hold the Power itself, but rather is a temporary outlet._

Tyler had sat down hard in the armchair Kate had once occupied. "But what does it mean?" Tyler asked after Caleb recited the text from memory for the third time. "I mean, she Used through me, I get that. The curse is the ageing, but to take it away? She can do that?" Tyler asked, eyes traveling hopefully from Caleb to Pogue. "And who are the Cursers? Who sent her here, and what does it mean by 'sent down'?" Tyler's head might as well have been spinning in place.

"We don't know Tyler." Pogue said finally, drawing his eyes from Kate's face. "This didn't make me as uncomfortable until it affected Kate." A heavy hand passed over his face and when it left, Tyler was standing up and walked toward the door. "Ty?" Pogue asked as Caleb and he both followed the boy.

"Where you going, Tyler?" Caleb called as the boy slowly pushed the door open and scanned the forest, waiting for something.

"I don't know. I can feel my power. It's pulling at something, but it's not like I'm Using." Tyler rubbed his chest uncomfortable and scowled.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" Caleb asked, setting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"It almost hurts. It feels like it should hurt, like it's a phantom pain." Tyler walked down the stairs and the pain lessened and Alex came running onto the lawn, chest heaving with Reid in her shadow. She took a few more steps forward and reached toward the source of the pull. Tyler stood in front of her, eyes wide and forehead creased as if in pain. She gripped his hand shoulder with her outstretched hand and Tyler's eyes flooded black. Caleb and Pogue were down the stairs in three steps and pulling Tyler away from Alex's grip.

"No." Tyler pulled his shoulders away from the boys gently as if to tell them he was fine. "She gave it back." Tyler said in wonder, eyes returning to a pale blue. "That's why your eyes were still black." He stared at Alex, who had collapsed into the grass, Reid squatting beside her. The blonde reached out and pushed her chin up and glanced at her brown eyes before looking up to Tyler and the others.

"I _told_ you it was her." Reid gloated for a moment before yelping as the girl next to him fell forward across one of his knees, knocking him off balance. He pushed her easily off him and Tyler crouched down next to her as well. "She passed out." Reid said, shocked. "Our immortal gift from the heavens, and she passes out." The blonde griped as Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb laughed at him.

"Well, if we're to believe Tyler, she did save two lives today, and from the looks of you, you out of shape sissy, she decided on a brisk run. I might pass out too." Pogue laughed and hauled the girl easily over his shoulder. She had made him uneasy before, when he though she might have hurt Kate in some way, but now, she was just the girl with odd earrings and bare feet that he had found odd but slightly entertaining. The four boys walked back up the steps to the mansion and disappeared inside its walls, Tyler glancing down at his shoulder where she'd touched him and calling on the power briefly from time to time just to make sure.


	10. Don't Want You In Me

Reincarnated Poet: Hey all! I feel so productive, working on another chapter already, even though I know this was how I wrote at the beginning of the story. Not being able to write for a week at a time will do that I guess. A thanks goes out to writersword for the review, as always, and to my new reviewer!!! Throws the confetti, piggly wiggly! If others have reviewed since then, I'm sorry I missed you.

Don't Want You In Me - Chapter Eight of The Conduit

Three hours. Three fucking hours. Reid Garwin was not a patient person, and when it came to finding out whether or not he and his brothers were safe from the addiction, he was even less patient. Pogue had carried Alex into the mansion over one shoulder, commenting on how light she was before placing her on the floor next to Kate.

Reid's eyes studied both girl's on the floor. Near mirror opposites, but not quite. Alex was pale where Kate was dark. Both were slight with dark hair, but watching them, one could see the difference in their personalities. Kate looked just a bit like a devil as she slept, the corners of her mouth turned up just so in a dream. Alex's forehead wrinkled and from time to time her head would turn as if she were following someone with her eyes.

A deep sigh left Reid's chest and throat and drew the other boy's attention. "Chill Reid." Caleb warned and the blonde just slumped further into the armchair he occupied.

"Kate's freaked out, alright? Give you a bit of leash man." That was Pogue. Reid didn't even need to look up from studying the two girls to know that.

"Alex is tired too." Reid's head did shoot up at that. Baby Boy. Baby fucking Boy. A true Garwin smirk made its way to Reid face and his eyes danced now between the paler girl on the floor and back to his best friend, who was also studying the girl on the floor. A chuckle escaped this time, but instead of reprimand, Caleb and Pogue both picked up the cause. In five seconds three boys were laughing almost hysterically, feeding off each other's laughter, while Tyler looked on, confused.

Alex's head tipped again from right to left and a small near growl escaped her throat. All four boys stiffened for a moment before relaxing again, glancing at each other just to check if their moment of weakness had been caught. All ignored it.

~R.P.~

Alex was dreaming again. She was sure that's what these were now, but the woman who stood in front of her, speaking in a rushed tone was from her past, that much she knew. "When you wake up, they will want answers Alexandra, answers that you yet not know. You must listen with mind and soul open if you are to learn what I have to teach."

Alex nodded her head, as she'd been taught. Words were slow, and they had little time. "Good, you're pulling their abilities, their powers, but you need to learn to remove more than the power. Concentrate on the pain in them. The death of the cells. Find what's ageing and stop it." The woman paused. "You'll have to replace it as well." She stopped again, bare feet clenching and unclenching in the grass at their feet. "You can take it yourself, but its much easier to let it leave your body."

"How?" It was an honest question, and one both parties knew would be coming, but only one knew it couldn't be explained.

"I can't explain, just let it flow. You're going to have to wake up soon, listen and try to apply my teachings when you wake." The woman rose up to her full height and spoke again, words spilling from her lips into Alex's ears. Very little she actually applied meaning to, but rather stored them away for later, when she would have time to actually understand what she was being told.

~R.P.~

Kate stirred slowly. Her eyes flickered open and immediately shot to the girl next to her. With a whimper she rolled to her side, putting distance between herself and Alex. "Kate." Pogue was at her back almost instantly, drawing her to his chest. "Relax, baby, its okay. Alex's gonna make it all better when she wakes up." The words had left his mouth, but the validity of them everyone in the room doubted.

"Pogue, she's like you." Kate said, one hand wrapping around his arm. "She's like Chase." That came out darker, fear lacing her tone.

"No, baby." Pogue picked her up and mentally noticed the difference of the two girls' weights. Alex was only a few inches shorter than his girlfriend, but Kate took two arms to pick her up from the floor and place her in his lap on the couch. "She's not here to hurt anybody." Pogue ran a hand through her hair, silently comforting his girlfriend. They sat like that for nearly twenty minutes before Kate relaxed and actually looked at her friend on the floor. "She's hurt." Kate said quietly, most of a question than a statement.

"No." Reid corrected, shaking his head. "Its not hers." He referred to the blood Tyler was currently doing his best to remove with a wash cloth.

"Not what I meant." Kate watched Tyler struggle from a second before scoffing and climbing off Pogue's lap. "If she kills me, I'll haunt all of you." She removed the cloth from Tyler's hand and pushed him away like one might shoo an overly friendly dog. Kate cleaned the skin that was visible and eyed the tattered shirt that clung to the girl's body. "Alright, anybody with a penis needs to leave." She said, eyeing Reid for emphasis. The blonde only chuckled and drug Tyler from the room with him.

"Do you need anything, Kate?" Caleb. She smiled. That boy was more thoughtful than anyone she knew. Pogue waited by the door for his friend.

"A shirt and a pair of sweats would be nice." Kate waited for Caleb to return with the clothes before taking a deep sigh and setting to her task. The shirt left and Kate quickly ran the cloth over her friend's skin, eyeing the ribs that glared at her. "Hm. We'll fix that." She mused to herself and pulled the t-shirt over the girl's head. Not twenty minutes later she'd pulled the girl's hair back from her face in a loose braid and pulled the pants on, pulling the draw string as far as it would go. She stood up, popped her back and glanced down at the girl.

Alex's eyes were open and she was staring up at Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate." Alex said, voice small in the large room. Kate stared back for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"It's…okay." She sat heavily on the couch. "You can fix this though, right?" Kate gestured at her eyes and Alex stiffened for a moment.

"Yeah, I can fix that." Kate let a wide smile cross her face before bounding from the couch out into the hallway. Alex sat on the floor, eyes wide as the girl left.

"Baby, she can fix it!" Reached Alex's ears followed by laughter and the deep voices of the four boys. Her ears almost rang as they came back into the room and Kate pounced on her, yelling thank-you.

"Kate?" Alex questioned, trying to remember what she'd been told to do. The dark skinned girl stopped her attack immediately and sat down obediently on the couch. "Tyler?" Alex's eyes didn't have to go far to find the youngest son, leaning against the door frame out of the way. His eye brow raised. "It's…it's your…" she trailed off, not quite sure what to call the weird energy that she could feel almost pouring off the four boys in waves now.

"Power?" Reid supplied and Alex grinned slightly. Power. That would work. Her hands nearly itched as she laid a hand on Kate's shoulder. She could feel it, waiting. It wanted out. It didn't belong in Kate. A thought echoed into Alex's mind.

"I gave it to you." Alex marveled. "I gave you the power too." Kate eyed her suspiciously, but Alex set her hand back on Kate's shoulder and closed her eyes. In a second, Kate felt her eyes change, she wasn't sure how, but they felt more natural. She felt herself sag slightly, as the electric energy she'd been feeling left. "Tyler?" Alex said, head down, hand reaching out behind her. The youngest boy took a tentative step forward, almost as though he wasn't sure what to do. "Please." Her voice was strained. The pain in her chest was back just as fiercely as it had been in the forest.

Reid watched the youngest stare at her for a moment and finally stuck his foot out and pushed him with it. "Jesus Christ Baby Boy, how long you gonna make her wait?" Tyler looked over his shoulder at Reid and frowned at the smirk there. Reid could make anything a double meaning. Tyler let his hand touch Alex's and the girl sagged against the couch, breath coming in gasps. Tyler jerked his hand away, feeling as though a spark had just raced up his arm into his chest.

The room was quiet for a few moments, everyone glancing from Kate to Alex to Tyler and back again. The silence grew more and more uncomfortable until Kate finally sat up straight again and looked at Tyler. "You know, I like you Ty, but I don't want any part of you inside me again." She sent a playful wink at Tyler and Pogue growled, punching his brother's shoulder lightly. Caleb chuckled and Reid's mouth fell open.

"Kate, love, how about a part of me inside you?" He joked and Pogue tackled him in the chair, causing it to tip over. The room exploded into laughter, Kate collapsing forward and giving Alex a hug. A growl echoed in the room and the laughing stopped immediately as the form of a large wolf padded into the room. Reid and Pogue scrambled up off the floor, but the animal didn't pay any attention. Instead it took a few tentative steps forward, belly lowering to the floor as it approached Alex.

The girl smiled widely and held a hand out to the wolf. Tyler grabbed it quickly and pulled her back onto the couch beside Kate. "Alex!" He chided and quickly grabbed the fireplace poker and shovel, tossing the latter to Caleb, who was in front of the couch now too. A louder snarl ripped through the room and a large mountain cat walked predatorily through the large door, swiping playfully at the wolf's flank before growling at Tyler, who held the poker out in front of him like a saber.

Alex grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him backward, letting him fall into her place on the couch and crawled forward onto her knees and sat back onto the floor. "I'm not sure what to call you." She said finally, to the wolf, one hand reaching a hand out to the wolf.


	11. A Father's Love

Reincarnated Poet: Hello all, I'm writing this immediately after posting the last chapter so I'm not sure who all has reviewed. I'll do one big thank you at the beginning of the next chapter. Last chapter was kind of a fluffy, set the stage sort of thing, this chapter we'll start to see some real conflict erupting, and dare I say it?, yes I do! We're going to see an actual antagonist! Although he wont actually start antagonizing until next chapter, he will be set up in this one. Ooops! Maybe it's a she? Oh crap, I've already told you. Oh well, here goes!

A Father's Love - Chapter Nine of The Conduit

_Alex grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him backward, letting him fall into her place on the couch and crawled forward onto her knees and sat back onto the floor. "I'm not sure what to call you." She said finally, to the wolf, one hand reaching a hand out to the wolf. _

"The woman in my dream said you were called Iovan." She said, and the wolf brought a paw up to his nose, pawing it as though he were rubbing a hand over his eyes. The boys stood still, not knowing quite how to react, and not even sure if they could as the big cat's eyes watched them warily before returning to Alex and the wolf. "I wasn't sure if you'd let me call you dad." Her words had barely left her mouth before the large creature was on top of her. Caleb brought the shovel up over his shoulder and brought it down hard.

It never hit the large creature. A small hand caught the iron rod and jerked it easily from the boy's grasp. A woman stood there now, in the place of the cat. Pogue and Reid both sat down hard on the over turned chair, eyes wide. Caleb simply watched the woman for a moment before she turned to the wolf. The large animal was running playful licks over the girl's hands and face as she laughed. "Please, Iovan, that type of thing might give them the wrong idea." A delicate eyebrow rose and widened her eyes slightly.

A delicate huff came from the wolf and it took a few steps back and howled, long and loud. Its shoulders widened and it rose up on two legs. As the boy's watched, an elderly man stretched through the wolf's image and stood on two legs, one hand reaching out to Alex. "Alexandra." The man said, pulling her into a tight hug, "my daughter, how I have missed you." He paid a heavy kiss on her forehead and pulled away. I knew Anann wouldn't not leave you in the dark for long." He picked her up and swung her in a circle like a father might a new born child.

"Iovan, you're scaring the only people who actually still might believe in us." The slight woman handed the shovel back to Caleb. "There you are boy, if you still want to hit him with it, I might let you." She smiled and Caleb nodded.

"Alex…" Reid whispered in an entirely scripted way. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

The short woman laughed. "Boy, we aren't her friends." She mocked and let a hip stick out. "Iovan is her father. I'm Abnoba." She nodded to the group. "Our sister is…ah." She smiled and waved a hand in the direction of the only window in the room. It flew open and a large hawk landed on the ledge. She didn't change as quickly as the woman did, now as loudly as the man, but her long grey wings rose out quickly and became arms as the rest of her took shape.

"Teacher." Alex said, half happily and half out of respect.

"I'm Anann." She smiled slightly at the girl. "Are these the descendants?" She asked, eyeing the boys, "And a girl." She shook her head. "Childlike love is futile at best." Pogue nearly growled from his spot on the chair, but didn't move as Anann eyed Kate carefully.

"Did you hear that, Abnoba?" Iovan asked, with a laugh. "He's your hunter, sure enough." The smaller woman took new interest in the dark haired boy now.

"First meetings often merit introduction." Anann finally said as the group fidgeted nervously in the room. "Let us sit, and talk a while." The room shifted and one couch bled to two as the two chairs bled to four. "Much better." The taller woman commented and took a seat in the high backed chair next to the fireplace. She eyed Tyler carefully. He still had the poker in his hand, though it was held loosely at his side. "Boy if you're going to try and stab one of us, please make it Iovan, he's been giving me a headache for the last two millennia." Tyler laughed nervously for a moment as the big man eyed him. He quietly placed the poker back on its rack and sat down lightly on the edge of a chair. Abnoba did the same and Iovan collapsed into a heap on a couch, long legs stretching out to take up the whole thing.

"Alex?" Kate called, speaking up at last. "Come sit with me?" She elbowed Caleb gently making him scoot closer to the end of the couch. "Pogue?" The long haired boy was quick to take up residence on her other side as Alex sat against the arm rest on her right. "Now that we've all taken a seat…" Kate trailed off, letting the room grow silent again.

"Oh, alright, children." Reid mocked the silent group. "I'm Reid Garwin, if you're looking for descendants, I'd be one of them. As would Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms." Reid gestured around the group. "Kate would be Pogue's girlfriend." He looked lazily at the group, most of who were staring at him. "What?"

"Iovan." Anann laughed. "We've found your boy." The large man reached a hand out and curled it around the arm of Reid chair and pulled it closer to his couch.

"I like this one." He said, laughter in his voice. Reid shifted slightly uncomfortable in his chair.

"If I'm yours does that mean I get to turn into a wolf?" Reid asked, laughing to break the silence.

"Of course." The big man growled out and took the room by surprise.

"Iovan," Anann chided. "Don't get the boy's hopes up any more than they already are." Anann gestured to herself. "I'm Anann, Lady of Wisdom. Iovan you have heard enough of already. Abnoba is the Lady of the Hunt, you would do well not to make either of them angry."

"Okay." Alex said, tired of the uncomfortable introductions. "This is my dad," Alex left the couch and pulled Kate's hand with her. "Dad this is Kate." Alex looked into her newly found father's eyes and something in her own was questioning, hopeful. "She's my friend." Kate gave her hand a small squeeze at that. The big man sat up, studying the girl's face for a moment.

"You're the girl that fed her at that _bar_." Iovan growled the last word and Kate shrunk back slightly as if in fear. The big arms came out and wrapped around Kate's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. A small gasp was all it took for the man to release the girl and look apologetically at her. "Humans are so fragile. " He glanced from Abnoba to Anann, both women shrunk visibly.

"Fine, Iovan, but only this one." Anann sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face. Iovan's face brightened.

"Do you want to be as fragile as you are, my little Katie?" Iovan asked, pulling both Alex and Kate under an arm.

"Um…fragile? No." Kate finally decided, glancing over at Alex and Pogue for some sort of input but none came. A wolfish laugh escaped the big man's lips and he reached around Alex and pulled Abnoba to her feet. He kicked Reid's calf lightly and gestured him to follow. Abnoba made the same gesture at Pogue who shadowed Kate closely. Caleb and Tyler moved to stand, but Anann shook her head and pointed back toward the chairs. Both boys sat down quickly, as if it weren't quite their decision to do so.

"If you cannot tell, we are not of your world." She explained slowly, both boys nodded. "We are also the ones that gave your families your powers centuries ago. Each of your families has one of our blood running through their veins. Normally it is apparent who belongs to who, but in your generation…it is more difficult. Pogue and Reid are obvious; you two, on the other hand, have proved a bit difficult to place, and you must be placed."

"There's only one more of you." Caleb observed quietly and Anann nodded.

"There is one more." She sighed deeply. "We must find who will follow in his steps quickly. He is not to be trifled with, nor should he be allowed to be close to his family."

"You mean you don't remember?" Tyler asked, disbelief on his face.

"It might be hard to understand, boy, but we are on a higher plain than most. We couldn't be bothered to keep track of you over the years. Each generation we've taken the time and made the sacrifice of one of our own children to save your families, and each generation your families have proven yourselves unable to accept what has been given them." Caleb watched the woman carefully, while Tyler studied his shoes with greater intensity every second.

"She's your daughter as well?" Tyler asked quietly.

"No, rather, she's my student. Iovan and Abnoba are lovers. They bare the children and we all teach them. Each generation we lose our most…promising child to your families." She took a deep breath. "The question remains which of you is of my blood and which of you is his." She let a hand float out before her and touched the back of Tyler's hand, fisted in the arm of the chair. "Its you." Anann looked across to the couch where Caleb sat. "Come, we'll talk." She looked sadly down at Tyler. "Go see Iovan and Abnoba. They will fill you in on what needs be done.

~R.P.~

Up in the darkness of the heavens a dark figure stood, looking down at the blue eyed boy Anann had touched. A feral smile slid across his features and his chest rumbled as if holding back laughter. The rumbling carried on the wind down into the human world, where thunder rocked the skies above Alex.

~R.P.~

Iovan stood out in the middle of the Danvers' lawn. His large form seemed to expand out in the open, but neither girl seemed to mind. They were still tucked, one under each arm, as Reid stood a few paces off, watching. Quickly he stepped backward, leaving Alex and Kate standing side by side. "Now, my girls." He smiled affectionately down at Alex before turning the same beaming smile to Kate, "For that is what you'll be my Katie, if you decide to take my gift."

"Ummm…" Kate glanced at Kate from the corner of her eye.

"Dad?" Alex asked, drawing his attention. "Why don't you explain what would be happening. Kate might want to talk to Pogue about it as well." Kate sent a thankful glance toward Alex, and at the mention of his name, Pogue appeared by Kate's side, leaving Abnoba by herself a few paces away. Seeing the small goddess alone, Reid took a couple steps toward her.

"You know…" He trailed off, watching Pogue and the girl next to him. "You two do seem alike." A low rumble echoed in the air and Abnoba dropped her stance slightly, a growl of her own leaving her chest. Reid watched her for a moment and glanced back over at Pogue, who had also let his knees flex slightly. His eyes darted up to the clouds and back to Kate. "You're practically the same person!" Reid exclaimed, laughter bit back at the look on Abnoba's face.

"Do not laugh now, human. This is not thunder." Reid glanced up at the sky and back to the goddess.

"Whatever you say. You're the all seeing all knowing one." Reid rolled his eyes at the near purr that left the small woman. "And you both like compliments." The smaller woman rolled her eyes and rolled her shoulders in acceptance.

"We haven't been believed in in quite some time, boy." Abnoba sighed, "Its nice to have our own blood descendants know of us again." Her very skin seemed to vibrate as she spoke. "I feel the need to run for the first time in centuries." The woman stalked forward. "I can teach him while I do it." Reid chuckled and watched as Abnoba placed herself at Pogue's back. The long haired boy glanced from his mentor to his girlfriend. He nodded his head and placed a light kiss at Kate's temple.

"Do whatever you want baby, you're still you." Pogue rolled his eyes as Kate's lit up. "It was going to kill you if I told you anything different, wasn't it?" Kate blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm tired of you protecting me. I want to be able to do it myself." Kate glanced from Alex to Iovan and nodded at the elderly man. "I'll do it."

"You'll feel differently when this is done, my Katie. Alex can teach you how to control your body. She's grown up with the heightened sense of self. You'll be a bit differently, as Abnoba gifted Alex with the feline movement, not the canine." He reached up to his mouth and swiftly pulled a long canine from his mouth. Kate's eyes widened as he brought it down swiftly and pierced her upper ear with it. She winced slightly and felt heat flow from her ear down through the rest of her body.

"I feel hot." Kate mused as she brought a finger up and wiped it along her ear, collecting a small trail of blood and looking at it for a moment. She stared at the blood for a moment, before Reid made his presence known to the three.

"Kate, babe, I knew I got you all hot and bothered, but in front of our guests…" Reid trailed off and Alex laughed as Iovan reached a hand out and sharply clipped Reid's shoulder.

"The girl is under my protection, boy." His voice was hard, but his eyes shone with laughter.

"It's okay, it's a running joke." Kate said, scrunching her nose as she wiped the blood on her jeans. "Why I do feel looser?" Kate asked, sending a warning glare at Reid, who had started to open his mouth, mischief playing in his eyes.

"You're relaxed." Alex explained. "You're not loose, just aware of the muscles. At least, that's what Anann told me in my dreams." Alex laughed as Kate rolled her shoulders. "Let's go for a run." Kate's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Why do I want to run?" Kate asked as the two girls left Reid and Iovan standing in the clearing. Iovan chuckled as the two girls left, moving from a walk to a jog to a quick lope.

"They're not even that fast." Reid watched as they left. "I almost caught up with Alex, but you cut me off." Reid almost glared at the big man. He'd hated feeling trapped in place.

"Sorry about that, my boy, but I needed to make sure my daughter was protected. A blonde headed human was chasing after my injured daughter. I took the necessary precautions." He clapped a large hand on Reid's shoulder and the slight boy almost collapsed under its weight. "Let's talk, boy."


	12. Aged Oak

Reincarnated Poet: Well hello again. I did slack off yesterday and write a quick one-shot but I'm back in business. I've just come to realize something. This is the only story I have on here that's actually more than a quick drabble or a one-shot. I shall be remedying that shortly with a couple stories I've done for quite a while. Since they're done they won't be drawing from the time I have to write for this.

_**Now, as a bit of a note for the actually story**_. The story is going to really pick up action wise and reaction wise. Things will be set in motion in this chapter and things will move fairly quickly until the end. I foresee about three or four more chapters. I already know how this is going to end and my decision cannot be swayed. I'm not so sure everyone is going to like it, but it's what I've been setting up for the last few chapters.

The only way Kate could explain it was a high. Her legs stretched and the pair leapt easily over roots and fallen branches. They stopped abruptly as Pogue came through the woods from the side, yelling and snatching Kate around the waste in a hug. Abnoba laughed and came through the trees as well. "I told you running was fun." She stated as she watched the pair.

"It's not supposed to be." Pogue laughed and twirled Kate around. "I never liked running before."

"That's because my blood is stronger now that there's belief again." Abnoba rolled her shoulders like a big cat. "But if you'll take the girls back, I want to really run." Pogue nodded and the small goddess's shoulders rolled one more time before she crouched low and took off through the trees, hands and feet quickly becoming paws.

The sky rumbled over head and the three took off back toward the mansion, slowing to a walk to talk. "So Kate." Alex started, not quite sure how to phrase her question. Her bare feet seemed like a good enough place to focus her attention as they walked. "You're pretty…relaxed about all of this." Pogue chuckled from next to her and threw an arm over each girl.

"You think this is creepy you should have seen how calm she was when I told her about my secret." All three laughed lightly before Kate finally spoke.

"When I was little I used to think there was more." She mused. "Heroes and villains. Magic. The Faye. Werewolves and vampires." She shook her head. "I guess I was right on a couple counts." She laughed and hugged Pogue to her side. "And magic has kept my baby safe a few times so I can't complain too loudly." Pogue hugged her back.

The trio picked their way slowly, talking and not really into big of a hurry as the rain started to fall in tiny droplets. Kate sighed as Pogue ruffled her damp hair. "Jerk." She murmured and Pogue took on a hurt expression. "My jerk." She hugged him again and Alex laughed as Kate reached even further and tried to pull Alex into a hug too.

"Woah!" Pogue said as Kate finally managed to turn them both so she could hug them both. "Not that I'm complaining about being the meat of this sandwich but Kate, honey, I don't want to get yelled at for this." He gestured to Alex pressed against his back.

"Oh, it's okay. I like Alex." Kate laughed and sent a wink toward the other girl, who gaped widely. "Oh come on, baby, don't tell me you've never thought about it." Kate moved around Pogue and curled her arm around Alex's waist, sending Pogue as sexy a look as she could muster. Pogue turned into a fish. His mouth dropped. His eyes bugged slightly.

"No…no actually." He was stumbling for words and Kate burst into a fit of giggles. Alex not too far behind her.

"Easy, Pogue." Alex joked. "Kate and I won't run off together." It was a joke, but it still made Pogue's insides turn to mush. His girlfriend, the possessive and jealous Kate, whose wrath was about as severe as his own, had just suggested adding another girl to their relationship. He deadpanned.

"Chill, baby." Kate kissed his temple and the three continued walking, a bit faster now than before. Five minutes later they were running into the Danvers' mansion where Caleb and Anann were talking. Iovan and Reid were leaning over a pool table in the next room, the young blonde teaching him the rules of the game. Tyler was gone off by himself, brooding in the kitchen. Alex sat with Kate for a while before disentangling herself from the group and walking quietly into the kitchen.

"Tyler?" She asked, settling down on a stool across from him. "Something wrong?"

"Ask your teacher or your old man." Tyler groused, picking at his fingernails.

"I'm asking you." She said quietly, trying to figure out how the boy she'd shopped with the day before had become this brooding mass in the kitchen.

"I'm the odd man out. Something about my blood. I don't get the curse lifted like they do." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm supposed to do something bad. They won't tell me what." Alex blanched for a moment.

"I could…" she trailed off, not sure if she could actually do what she was offering. "I might be able to remove the curse now." The blue eyed boy's head shot up, face lightening instantly.

"They'd be mad at you." He cautioned.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. It's my job to remove the curse as I feel you become worthy for its removal." She dropped her head for a moment. "I think you're worthy." Dark hair became a veil, a shield between the two.

"Maybe I'm not." He said it quietly, almost as though he'd been trying to convince himself otherwise and finally gave up. "Maybe I'm going to do something stupid." There was a question there. A pleading tone. Begging to be proved wrong.

"No." Alex let a finger trail along his clenched hands. "That would be Reid." Tyler laughed and the heavy air lightened slightly. "Come on." She grabbed his hand now, pulling lightly toward the back door of the kitchen. Tyler went easily enough, but Iovan watched the pair walk across the yard from the window. The large man closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Shaking his head he watched his daughter lead the boy toward the edge of trees. The idea of stopping them passed through his head, but who was he to control a daughter he hadn't seen for eighteen years? He lined up the next shot and pushed the cue a little harder than he should have. The white ball sailed through the hair and landed with a thud against the wall.

"Damn." Reid joked and picked the ball up. "Easy big man." The god chuckled and stepped away from the table, watching as the pair sat down next to the tree. His eyes widened and it finally dawned on him what was going on. A slow smile spread across his face and he looked at Anann who was still talking to Caleb. He put his large back to the window and wished his daughter good luck silently.

~R.P.~

Above their heads the clouds rolled and rumbled, but they ignored it. Alex sat down smoothly on a root of the tree and gestured to the ground in front of her. Tyler sat down, crossing his legs like a kindergartener on a carpet. "I'm not sure if it'll work the first time." She cautioned and grabbed his hand lightly, letting the other rest against the tree underneath her.

"What do you do?" He asked, not sure he was completely comfortable with the idea all of a sudden.

"The curse is death." She reasoned. "Its being staved off by your powers. Every time you use you weaken the power enough to let the curse creep closer." She looked from him to the tree. "I have to put the curse into something else."

"So if someone were dead, would it be the same as the curse." His eye brow raised at the though, blue eyes studying her face.

"No, death is something different. Its already taken root. Anann told me that I can't let it pass through my body, it would get stuck." Alex watched her hand for a moment, as if in thought. "I'm not sure if it means that its stuck in the dead person or me actually." She laughed. "Anann is cryptic at best. She knows so much, but she doesn't like to share it easily."

"Oh." Tyler plucked a few blades of grass and let them slip through his fingers.

"Let's do this before they stop me." Alex said, gripping his hand tighter and pulling like Anann had explained. She slowly looked through the things that came from Tyler. Memories. Feelings. Pain. Power. Finally the curse itself came free from his bones and she felt cold as it slid through her skin and into her own body, following her arm over her shoulder and down her other hand. She let Tyler's hand go and pressed roughly against the tree root.

Slowly Tyler felt lighter, as if something was being pulled from his very muscle and sinew. He felt her drop his hand and his eyes snapped open. She looked horrible, he thought quickly. Her skin was paler, blue bruises under her eyes. Her shoulder slumped as she squeezed her mouth into a tight line. Her dark hair lightened before his eyes, stripping with grey and finally white. She was dieing, and it scared him. His eyes widened and for a moment he considered bolting back into the kitchen and begging one of the gods for help.

"Don't." He heard, it was quiet a murmur, but she'd said it. He stayed where he was. Slowly her muscles relaxed and her eyes opened. The tree above their heads groaned and swayed, leaves turning red and orange under their very gaze. He watched, stunned as the bark lightened and peeling slightly. Alex looked at it for a moment and ran a finger over the rough surface.

"Is it dieing?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet." She answered. "This is what would have happened to you." She said quietly. "If you hadn't have had the power." A piece of bark broke off, rough and dry in her hand. He watched as her fist clenched and the bark broke into chips. She grabbed his hand and let them fall into the pale palm.

"Thank you." He said quietly, letting the pieces fall through his fingers. He ducked his head and closed his eyes for a moment, calling the power to him. It felt different. Pure. Alex could almost taste it as he called the power to him. It was like him. Calm and gentle. She smiled as his eyes returned to normal. He laughed. "I couldn't feel it." He mused. "It really worked." He jumped to his feet and pulled her with him. Her knees felt like jello and she followed him back across the lawn and into the kitchen. Tyler stopped abruptly and stiffened. "It was my idea." He said quickly and Alex looked around his shoulder to see Iovan leaning heavily against the island.

"Go." He gestured toward the living room. "It's Anann you should worry about. I don't prosecute the child for the sins of the father. If she finds out, you had best be more humble than you are now." Tyler ducked quickly from the kitchen, picking up the pool stick Iovan had left and started up a game with Reid, listening into the kitchen.

"I did it." Alex said quietly. "I knew I wasn't supposed to." She watched her father's face. "He's a good person." She said again, trying to reason.

"I know." He sighed and stood up straight. "You need to sleep." He laid a hand on her forehead and pulled it away. "You have a fever. Go find a bed." He rubbed her shoulder lightly before she disappeared into the living room and up the stairs.

"_Abnoba_," he called in his mind. A low growl answered. "_She did it. The youngest boy."_

"_She wasn't supposed to."_ Was the answer followed by a pause. "_By not allowing his bloodline to be free we were still running. Anann will be angry, but it is the right thing to do."_ Another pause. "_I would have liked out bloodlines free first. We are at a disadvantage. Call Anann we must talk."_

Iovan nodded his head and walked through the game room and into the living room. "Anann." His voice echoed through the room, carrying power. "We must convene." He walked through the door and Anann followed, leaving Pogue, Kate, and Caleb to watch them go in confusion.

Reid and Tyler slunk into the room. "They leave?" Reid asked, scratching his head before pulling his beanie back down.

"They're mad at me." Tyler mused before taking a seat in an empty chair. "She can do it." Tyler said finally.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked, pulling Kate off his lap.

"Alex, she took the curse off me. Put it in a tree out back." Tyler studied the faces in front of him. "You should have seen it. She looked like an old woman." He shuddered at the memory. "But then the leaves fell and she was back to normal. She said the tree is what I would have been had I not had the power."

"So you're…" Reid trailed off, slanting his eyes sideways at Tyler.

"Nope." His eyes flashed black and Reid's pool cue flew into his hand, leaving the blonde to yelp slightly. With eyes back to blue he glanced among the ground. "I don't want to use. I don't have to, and it doesn't make me tired." He turned the cue over in his hands, laughing slightly. "You should talk to her, Reid, its amazing." The blonde stared at the cue, spinning in his friend's hand before looking up at his face.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" He asked finally and smiled when Tyler smirked at him.

"Kick your ass in pool?" Tyler offered, standing up. Reid followed him from the room, leaving Pogue, Kate, and Caleb to watch them go.

"I didn't think it would actually work." Pogue murmured into Kate's hair.

"I hoped it would." Caleb answered back.

"I told you I liked her." Kate said finally, leaning back into Pogue's chest. "If she can make my baby safe…" She wrapped her fingers around Pogue's and closed her eyes. "I would share you with her." She laughed at Pogue's uncomfortable posture and Caleb's confused eyes.

"No need." The three jumped. Alex was leaning against the door, bags under her eyes. She absentmindedly pulled at the waistband of the oversized sweats, hitching them higher on her waist. "Pogue?" She asked quietly. "You want to be next?" It wasn't a question, although it sounded like one. She walked toward the door and waited for Pogue to follow, Kate and Caleb on his heels.

"Maybe Reid should-"

"I offered it to you first." Alex said quietly. They made their way toward the tree she had sat by with Tyler. "That's his." She trailed off, gesturing toward the dieing tree. "This is yours." She sat down in front of a large oak next to Tyler's tree. "Come on." She said, her voice wavered slightly and laced with sleepiness. The sky rumbled above them and the rain came down in sheets as Pogue sank down onto his knees in the muddy mess. For a moment Alex wondered at the difference in the two boys. She let her hand rest against her knee, palm up, waiting. Slowly he let his fingers run along her palm.

He froze, eyes open as hers slid shut. He felt like he was flying as he watched her eyes darken further and her hair streak with white. Wrinkles erupted around her eyes and lines made their way, from the corners of her mouth down to her chin. She shook as the cures flowed more easily from her body into the large oak at her back. It creaked and groaned and small branches broke and landed on the ground around them. Pogue watched her closely as her skin smoothed and her hair darkened.

No one spoke until she pulled her hand away and opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" Alex vaguely recognized Kate's voice.

"Alex?" That was Pogue.

"She's going to pass out." Caleb. Was he right? Her head was foggy and she couldn't feel her legs.

"No." She said finally, attempting to pull her feet up underneath her. She stood up shakily against the tree, feeling the bark crumble beneath her hands.

"Do you need help?" She felt Kate's hand along her shoulder but she shook her head, not trusting her voice to not come out as a croak.

She made it one step before her knees gave out and she found herself propped up on hands and knees, staring at the grass. "Whoa," Pogue was kneeling by her, one hand on her back. "You alright?"

"So tired." She managed. "I wasn't supposed to try again so soon." Her arms started shaking from the effort of supporting her body. Time minute shivers that increased to tremors.

"Come on." Pouge hauled her to her feet, supporting all of her weigh with his arms before sliding a hand under her knees and lifting her off the ground. "Caleb man, get the door?" The dark haired son walked ahead toward the mansion. "Kate, baby, you coming?" Kate was staring at the girl. "Kate?"

"She fixed you." Was the simple answer. "She made you safe." Long thin fingers came out and traced the dark circles under Alex's eyes. Kate smiled when those eyes opened. Alex tried to smile in return but her eyes rolled and she decided against it.

"Yeah." Pogue agreed. "Thank-you for this." He said to the girl who nodded. "I don't think you really understand the-"

"You feel safe." Alex interrupted.

"What?"

"Tyler's power felt calm and gentle. Yours is strong. Safe." The last word trailed off as sleep finally claimed her mind. "Safe." She murmured and Kate smiled.

"You make everyone feel safe." Kate mused as they climbed the stairs of the Danvers' mansion. "And now you're safe." Kate eyed the girl in her boyfriend's arms. For a moment she thought she should have been jealous. A split second. That was all. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Kate asked, feeling more protective of the girl than her boyfriend at the moment.

"Sure." Pogue said, stepping through the door Caleb held open. "She'll get some sleep and be fine."

"We're all going to be okay." Kate smiled. "It's hard to believe." Pogue smiled as he laid the girl down on the couch and captured his girlfriend in his arms.

"Better believe it, baby. Nothings going to tear us apart. Not Chase. Not the power. Not the ageing." He laid a kiss along her hairline. "Nothing."


	13. Mischievous Addiction

Reincarnated Poet: Well its been quite a while since I actually took the time to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed. So a huge thank you to all of you that took your time to actually click that little button and tell me what you thought. It really helps to understand what everyone thinks is understood well and what isn't. Now, something that was brought up that I thought I'd explained but maybe not was the face that there are four sons and only three gods on earth. The mysterious dark figure that I had standing looking down with the booming laughter? God. I had hoped I'd explained that fairly well but maybe not. Now, on with the story.

~R.P.~

"Mnnn." Abnoba rolled her shoulders, effectively stopping the argument that had been going on between the three gods. The rain was coming down in a light layer on the goddess's face as she rolled her head from side to side.

"Abnoba?" Iovan laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled it back quickly when a shock ran up his arm.

"She freed him." Abnoba said, spinning in place, arms raised toward the rolling heavens. "Pogue, she freed him and I can feel the power." Her eyes opened and shone a pale white. "I'd forgotten how good it could feel."

"Two in the last few hours." Anann mused as she watched the younger god practically shiver. "Your daughter has been busy, Iovan." A deep sigh escaped. "I suppose we should watch her and the boy. I can see if she knows what his power feels like. If Pan is in his blood, we might have to-"

"No." Iovan's voice echoed, angry as if challenging the thunder that rolled above their heads. "The boy, I have seen him watch Alex. His eyes are calm. His head is level. We will not treat the boy as a leper." Abnoba laughed, light and airy.

"Just wait until you feel free again." She mused, now staring down at her fingers as she clenched and unclenched them. "It's like the ancient times. When we were worshipped, loved, and feared." Her eyes scanned the woods, no longer white, but split like a cat's. "I want to hunt." Her voice changed, dark and low. "I want to drink of the land once again, it's blood runs hot and sticky." A giant hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Not here, Abnoba." Iovan cautioned and the small goddess adjusted her stance and cracked her knuckles. "Soon, love." He promised and she nodded.

"We should go back to Alexandra." Anann's voice broke the bond between them. "She will be exhausted, and if Pan's blood is now as free as Abnoba's he will waist little time in getting to your daughter." Iovan's large hand clenched and the discussion ended.

~R.P.~

She didn't sleep long, just as before, when she pulled the curse from Tyler. Slowly her eyes opened up and came in contact with a set of blue ones. She jumped and laughed out, effectively catching Reid in the nose. "Ah, Jesus fuck Christ!" He yelled, holding a hand to his nose, testing to see if it was bleeding.

"Reid, Jesus's middle name wasn't 'fuck'." Pogue laughed, tossing a throw pillow at Reid's head. "Lean over a girl when she's sleeping and you're going to get hurt." Pogue chuckled at the pained air that crossed Reid's face.

"You know normally when I'm leaning over a girl when she's sleeping-" He trailed a hand up the side of Alex's arm.

"Reid!" Tyler warned, voice dropping an octave.

"Easy baby boy." Reid jumped up laughing. "Sorry, Alex, had to get a rise out of the youngest and all." The girl say up slowly, rolling her eyes as the going's on of the household.

"How long?" She asked, gesturing toward the couch.

"About an hour, almost two." Caleb informed. He was leaning against the chair, a familiar blonde in his arms.

"Sarah!" Alex said, remembering her name. "It's good to see you again." She smiled and the blonde smiled back.

"It's great to see you to, Alex. Kate filled me in. I could kiss you." Her hand wound up and round Caleb's arm.

"Oh please do." Reid hissed and ducked as another throw pillow flew at his head. "No, better yet, wait and let me go get Kate, this is going to be hot." Pogue and Caleb lunged at the same time, colliding with the blonde boy from both sides, sending him down hard. There was a brief scuffle before the large form of Iovan came through the door and pulled Reid out from under the other boys.

"Now my boy, you really do need to learn to pick your battles better." Iovan joked and let him fall back onto the floor with the other two, all thoughts of fighting gone. The goddesses stood behind him, a smirk on Abnoba's face as she crossed the room and crouched in front of Pogue.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She asked, rolling her shoulders back and forth like a big cat. "The freedom, the power and energy." She threw her head back and breathed in deeply. "I'm glad she chose you next." She murmured. "It's been so long since I've truly been a goddess."

"Um-uh." Pogue glanced over the goddess's shoulder at Iovan and Anann. "She's a bit…a bit ahhh."

"She's high." Anann supplied. "The air here. Your power. The running. Real room to stretch her energies." Anann smiled slightly. "We all are, a bit." Her sharp eyes feel on Tyler, sitting quietly on the back of a couch, staring at the mass of bodies on the floor. "Boy." She nodded and straightened up. "Do not prove my words true." Her jaw clenched and she moved to the window, eyes scanning the clouds that had been rolling in larger and larger all day.

"It's late now." She mused. "Sleep." Her word came out a hiss of air and the humans couldn't help but listen as their eyes closed and they fell, some onto the floor, some into couches. "The other girl, Kate, Iovan, find her, we don't want to be split up to watch over them tonight."

It wasn't long before the forms of the four sons and the three girls were stretched out, side by side on the floor, sleeping more peacefully than they had in years. "He's here." Anann whispered as a bolt of lightning came down and blacked the lawn in front of the Danvers' mansion.

"Relax, Anann." Abnoba growled. "I can handle my baby brother." She came to her feet like liquid and stalked to the window. Her eyes studied the dark and caught on the form of a man, no taller than Caleb or Pogue. His dark hair and eyes were reminiscent of the eldest son, but the smirk on his face was purely mischief. "Pan." She said it quietly, but the voice that sounded in the room in response was anything but.

"Abnoba, my sister from a different mister." His face was a smile as he sat back, casually on the couch. "Oh how my brotherly affections have gone unreturned these past two centuries. Nothing personal, I hope." He stood, his long legs stretching as he walked toward the brown haired blue eyed boy asleep on the ground.

"Don't do anything foolish, Pan." Anann cautioned as he crouched down and stared at the boy with his blood.

"So this is him?" He asked, one eyebrow coming up to a point. "Such a waste." He tsked under his breath. "Now here." He slid over, never rising from his crouch, until he was perched just over Reid. "Now this is my kind of boy." One finger traced the laugh lines at the corners of Reid's mouth. "Such a pity." He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "You know its good to be out." He sent a pointed glance to his sister.

"Then again," his lithe form stood as quick as smoke. "I would have been free all these long years had you not betrayed me, dearest sister." He let a finger play along his jaw and stalked forward, Abnoba meeting him half way.

"And you would have been free all those long years had you not played with the mortals here, Pan." Abnoba warned. "It's your power that brought them to this, and it has been our curse to protect the Earth from them." She growled as her brother smiled widely. "You play the life giving God while we are forced to be the evil ones, cast aside and forgotten."

"How can I help your actions, Abnoba?" He asked with an heir of regality. "The people love me, or they did, before you three trapped me." He spun on his heels and looked down over the children, walking back and forth as they slept. "Pretty girl. Yours, Iovan?" A smirk spread across his face at the older man's growl. "Maybe I'll give her a little kiss." He trailed off as if thinking.

"You had best not, Pan." Anann spoke for the first time since the god entered. "She's my student." Her long arms crossed across her chest. "You never know what I've taught her." An innocent expression spoke both of purity and of a threat.

"Of course you would have taught her, wouldn't you, Anann." Pan said, forgetting the girl on the ground for now. "After my little fireworks display burned your temple, you're more of a free range teacher, no place to call school." A smirk appeared. "I do hope all of your pupils got out safely." A pale hand shot out and ripped Pan's head to the side, a red mark forming on his skin.

"You know all too well that they did not." Anann flexed her fingers in front of his face, innocence now gone from her expression.

"Easy, easy." Pan took a step back, one hand flying up in the direction of Iovan, who had stepped closer, and the other in the direction of his sister, who had dropped down into a fighter's pose. "You're all boring as ever." He groused. "I take my leave of you." He brought the two hands together in a loud bang and disappeared. Anann drooped back against the window, head low.

"What does he _want_?" The last word was stressed, as if the question had plagued her for millennia, which it had. "We've tried being patient."

"Anann?" Caleb sat up slowly, shaking sleep from his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He looked around, taking stock of his friends and the three gods.

"No, Caleb." She smiled down at the boy. He really was smart, calculating, just what he old students had been. "Sleep." Her voice held none of the sway it had earlier and they all knew it, but instead of arguing Caleb proved much more intelligent than any of her students had. He simply laid back down and pulled a sleeping Sarah back against his chest.

~R.P.~

Reid wished he could say it was the sun streaming through the curtains and dancing against his face that woke him. He really did. Instead, however, he had to admit to himself that there was no dancing sun, and it was the itch to use that woke him from a dead sleep. He cracked his knuckles and shook Tyler and Pogue awake. The sound of their movement effectively waking everyone in the room.

"Come on, Baby Boy, pool table's waiting for its morning use." Reid hopped to his feet, eager to be distracted from the itching in the back of his brain. Iovan watched the boy from the chair he was relaxing in, eyes half closed. He saw the shiver that ran through his spine and the fine layer of sweat that made his face look flushed and clammy.

He hauled his large frame from the chair and walked toward the table, waving a groggy Tyler back onto a couch. He grabbed a cue and watched as the blonde broke and proceeded to sink nearly the entire table. "It's eating you up inside." Was all he had to say before Reid sighed and let the cue fall onto the table. "It would have killed you, young and old, at the same time." He set his own cue down and looked hard at the younger boy. "You're not a bad kid, Reid Garwin, but you have a personality that's addictive. Be careful. All the world's addictions cannot be solved with a prolonged touch and a dead of dieing tree." He left the boy to sit there, contemplating his words before he put the balls away under the table and leaned both cues back into the rack.

He reentered the room and nudged Caleb with his foot. The eldest looked at him, annoyed for a moment before seeing the serious expression carved into the blonde's face. "What is it?" He asked quietly enough for the others not to overhear. He glanced around and noticed Alex, watching them both intently as Iovan told her something.

"Do you mind if…what I'm trying to ask is…I mean Caleb can I…damn it!" He let his head drop into his hands as he sat down hard on the couch. Caleb watched as his hands shook and his knee bounced with a nervous energy. Not for the first time he noticed the wrinkles in those pale hands.

"Sure thing, little brother." Caleb whispered and laid a hand on his knee, stopping the bouncing. "Go talk to Alex, see if she'll do it now, while she's rested." He twisted and popped his back, ending the serious moment. He stood slowly stretching his arms and back. Reid watched him move for a moment, noting the slow stretches and the slight wince on his face as he turned.

For the first time Reid studied the fine lines around Caleb's mouth and eyes, the slight sway in his stance, the way he tried so hard to look strong and invincible. A low chuckle almost made it past his lips before he realized the seriousness of his epiphany. Caleb Danvers was addicted, possibly more so than himself. He shook his head and stood, pulling his brother into a hug. Caleb pulled away, confusion on his face that quickly disappeared when Reid fixed him with a look that said, "I know." He didn't have to say it out loud. Caleb knew and he knew, and both knew the other knew. It would have been a frightening moment of argument and chiding if the realization had come sooner.

Instead it was a relief. Reid walked over to Alex and crouched down. He whispered in her ear and she nodded, standing quickly. The pair disappeared out the back door of the kitchen into the rain.


	14. The Gifts of Gods

Reincarnated Poet: I have a hug apology to make. I wasn't clear at all about the whole gods thing in my last little announcement on the previous chapter. I thought I was asked about the fourth god not the fifth. I apologize for the confusion, but you will be finding out about the fifth god in this chapter actually. My bad guys.

Anann had been sitting next to the window, watching as Alex lead Reid out the back door and toward the tree line. She sighed. Iovan would be hell to deal with when he actually had his blood power back. She stretched her legs for a moment and watched Caleb. The boy reminded her of things long past with his steady gaze and his quick thought. "Caleb." She called and the dark haired boy immediately left his girlfriend's side to take up residence at hers.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, not sure of her mood.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment of things long past for both of us." She stood and walked toward the front door. "Let us walk and talk at the same time, the rain will not hold off for long." Caleb fell into step easily beside her and there was silence for a moment before she spoke again. "You know there was a fifth." She said it easily enough but Caleb flinched.

"We had to kill him, he would have killed us." His face looked guilty but his voice was steady and strong. "Chase was confused and addicted."

"I understand." Anann answered. "His blood god was as well, although differently so." Caleb's eyes met the goddesses for a moment and she was crying although her voice held strong. "We live now through our blood bonds with your families. A god's power only lasts as long as he or she is believed in. Back a few years ago that stopped completely and he couldn't take it."

"How is Abnoba still here then?" Caleb asked, watching his feet pick through the grass. They were slowly circling the house.

"Belief. We're believed in again, but that is what I must speak with you about, Caleb." Her voice grew serious. "When your families stop believing, and they will, but when they do, it will be the end for us and all that has ties to our power." There was silence as both parties contemplated what would be said next. "Your power will die when we do."

Caleb nodded slowly. "What happened to Chase's god?" It was quiet and he already knew the answer.

"When Chase Pope died, as did his god." She grew quiet for a moment. "You must not blame Chase for his actions, Caleb. We crave the use of the power, it makes us stronger. His god simply craved more so than we." She took a deep breath. "Removing the curse returns the power of the curse to us, but it also removes our direct bond to the power. We're still attached but it becomes your choice to use it.

"It's our choice to use it now." Caleb countered.

"Yes, for you maybe." She smiled down at the boy as Alex and Reid came into view. "For him," she gestured toward Reid. "For him it's different. Iovan is a kind man but a man who craves what he craves strongly. When the bond is broken that boy will no longer feel the compulsion to use the powers. It will be his choice."

"It's always been our choice to use or not." Caleb said, staring at Reid who was just sitting down under a tree. "It's his stubborn streak that won't let him stop." A hand came down on Caleb's shoulder.

"You don't all have my resolve running through our veins, Caleb. You have to learn to be more patient with them. I do believe you know the pull quiet well, and I do believe that it was your choices not mine that lead you to know that." She squeezed his shoulder briefly. "But that was not what this talk was to be about. I need you to promise one thing, Caleb Danvers."

"Tell me what it is, then I'll make the promise." His eyes narrowed. In all the books making deals with gods tended to end better for the god than the mortal.

"Ever the careful one." Anann laughed. "Do not forget us." She said quietly. "Tell the stories to your children and their children. I've seen too many die because of my folly to let you forget and our children die once more." She watched as Alex's hair lightened and the wrinkles formed before passing into the tree. "She's special. She's taken more to this power than any I've ever seen."

"It's what she's supposed to do, is it not?" Caleb asked watching Reid stand up and stretch, rolling his eyes when the boy used to dry his clothes.

"No so easily, no. It should take several attempts, several sessions to completely remove the curse." Anann stopped and watched the girl move from one tree to the next, staring at Caleb. "She's calling you, it's time." The thunder rolled above them and lightening came down all around the pair.

"Time to lose another one, Anann." A voice echoed in her mind and she clamped her hand down on Caleb's shoulder and pulled him behind her.

"Go, run to the house, tell Abnoba and Iovan that he's here." Caleb looked around, eyes wide waiting for some mystical person to arrive. "Go!" Anann pushed him roughly toward the house, taking large careful steps toward Alex who still sat under the tree.

"Alex?" Came the call from the house, a light female voice. Kate. "Alex, come on, its not smart to sit under a tree in a lightning storm." The dark haired girl was running across the lawn toward Alex as Anann yelled at her to stop. Pogue was at the door, running after Kate. It happened so quickly that Anann wasn't sure she had actually seen what she saw.

He was standing there, behind Alex as she stood and ran toward Kate, laughter in her eyes. "It's fine, its just a little-" She never finished the statement. Pan's eyes darkened and lightning came down hard just as Alex and Kate met in a half hug.

Pogue was standing by the stairs, frozen it seemed. His jaw jumped and his eyes blackened. If you looked closely you could see Kate's reflection in them. Stiffening in pain. Going limp. Falling to the ground. Both girls were laying there in the wet grass, but it didn't seem to matter to Pogue. The biker's mind had shut down after seeing Kate. He took a ragged step as Iovan and Abnoba came from the back door. The three gods converging on the rogue god that stood over Alex and Kate. He was smiling. Pogue watching that smile and one of his own passed over his lips. He took half a step forward and the power flared out.

The smile left Pan's face as his flesh left his bones. Something akin to a muscle diagram was all that was left to fall upon the ground next to Kate and Alex. The gods turned to look at the boy, Abnoba stepping forward and trying to calm him as Iovan scooped both girls up and took them into the house. When Kate left his line of vision his knees gave out and he fell forward onto them, silent sobs racking his shoulders. Anann crouched over the form of Pan, skinless and motionless and closed her eyes. One hand came out and touched the form before he disappeared into smoke.

"He's dead." Anann informed Abnoba who was hauling Pogue to his feet. "He was reckless staying in a human form afterward. He thought we would be the ones to come after him." Anann helped the boy to stand and guided him up the steps.

It was quiet in the Danvers' mansion, two girls lay on separate couches, wide eyes staring down at them. It was Caleb that first checked for pulses. Alex heart beat, slow and sure under his fingers and he exhaled deeply. "Kate?" Came Pogue's hopeful question from the doorway. Caleb looked toward the dark skinned girl and felt for a pulse, head falling when he found none.

Pogue watched as his best friend's head bowed and that was all he saw as Abnoba's hand came down hard on the back of his neck, sending him into a world of darkness and dreams. Alex and Pogue both slept out the day, never once stirring. Kate, they took and tucked into a bed upstairs, not yet calling the police to come and collect the body. Pogue would want a chance to say goodbye.

Iovan was furious, mind racing to try and save his new fledgling daughter. She wasn't completely human and longer, but she still fragile enough for this world to have destroyed. "My power should have protected her." Her cried, head falling heavily into his hands as the other gods watched.

"Iovan, she's a mortal, a human girl." Abnoba reasoned. "The power is what kept her body from being destroyed." Abnoba's eyes fell to Alex, who laid sleeping on the couch. "There's always-"

"No." Anann interrupted. "We have no control over the decisions of mortals, let alone the decisions of those who live among them as godlings." Three pairs of immortal eyes fell upon the girl who slept on the couch. "We would lose her forever." Anann whispered as if saying the words too loudly would make them real.

It was Alex that woke first, slowly moving as her muscles echoed complaint. Her eyes fell on Pogue, asleep next to her, and the broken faces around her and the lack of Kate's presence filled in the story. Tears came from her eyes as the gods looked on, unable to do anything. "Caleb." She finally said, hauling herself to her feet. "Come on, let's get you curse free." She weaved to the door and waved off Tyler's help and his suggestion that she wait. Caleb followed her slowly back to the tree she'd been sitting under earlier.

Caleb sat down hard in the grass in front of her, eyes watching carefully even though he was told the god was gone. "I need you to relax a bit." Alex said quietly. "Reid was tense and it made it worse." Her hand grabbed Caleb's before he had time to register her words. His eyes clamped shut and it was over before he'd even known it had begun. The only sign that anything had happened was another set of leaves joining the other three on the ground. Caleb marveled as the feeling of weariness left his body as Alex got to her feet and returned to the house to find Pogue awake and staring at her in the kitchen.

"Pogue." She said it quietly, not sure of his state of mind.

"Did it hit you?" he asked, voice quiet and angry. "It hit you and moved into her, didn't it?" He asked, voice growing louder and angrier. Alex's eyes fell and she watched her feet as she left the kitchen. Had it? Had she passed the electricity through her body like the power? She shook her head against the thoughts as Iovan pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"She's done here, we can go home." Iovan insisted, looking from Abnoba to Anann.

"It's her decision, Iovan." Anann reminded as Abnoba growled.

"Give her the gift and let her decide what to do with it." Abnoba said finally, leaning back against the window sill. Anann's hand came down lightly and pressed against Alex's breastbone. A warmth radiated through her chest down to her fingertips followed by power. Her posture straightened and she felt strong.

"What did you do?" she asked as Anann pulled away.

"We gave you the gift of immortality." Anann said quietly. "You can return with us and live a life free of mortal death. Murder and suicide are the only means we can be killed." Anann corrected as she thought of Pan's body laying in the grass. "It is…your decision what you do with this gift, Alex." Anann looked at her rather harshly before glancing at Pogue as he entered the kitchen. Alex's eyes widened and she glanced at her father, who was facing away from them. She nodded slowly and turned away to talk to Caleb.

Pogue stood watching from the doorway as Anann reached down and touched Alex. He felt the life and energy flow into her body and his shoulder shook with anger. It wasn't fair. His head dropped to his chest in defeat. Maybe it was fair.

Alex hugged Caleb quickly, thanking him for his help. She mused quietly to herself about how his power had tasted. It was electric and steady, a flow, very much like the lightning. Tyler came next, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth. The spot burned as she hugged him, feeling the calm radiate through him and into her. Reid raised an eyebrow suggestively as she said good-bye and murmured something about going away sex before he jokingly gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. She was smiling by the time she turned to Sarah and got a half hearted teary hug. Kate was Sarah's best friend, it made sense that she would be effected by her death.

It was Pogue that floored her. She stared at him for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other. He sighed deeply and pushed against the door frame, draping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a sideways hug. "I…I want to say good-bye to Kate." She said it quietly and he stiffened by grabbed her hand and led her toward the stairs. "Good-bye." She murmured again and the three gods nodded, leaving the home behind.

The three boys in the living room looked at each other oddly and shook their heads. The actions of gods were beyond their ability to think about at the moment. Caleb was comforting Sarah again while Reid and Tyler half heartedly played a game of poor. A few minutes later Pogue returned to the living room, pulling a phone from his pocked.

It rang once before the other line came through, "911 what is your emergency."

~R.P.~

Pogue had left, telling Alex that he was going to call an ambulance to come for Kate. Alex nodded her head slowly and sat down on the side of the bed the girl was laying in. She let her hand trail out across the girl's eyes and nose before smiling. "Kate, you know he can't do this without you." It was quiet at first, but the truth to the words was undeniable. She let the hand trail lover and rest over the dark haired girl's heart while her other hand came up to rest on top of her own.

A slow hum filled the air and Alex could feel her heart slowing. Boom boom. Boom boom. She caught her breath when the next beat was under her other hand. Boom boom. It was back in her own chest. Boom boom, back into Kate's. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed as the beat took up rhythm in Kate's chest more so than he own.

Pogue came through the door a minute later, yelling for help as he saw the girl collapsed onto of Kate. He pulled her off and down to the floor, checking for a pulse, marveling as he found it slow and light under her skin. Caleb came through the door and a rapid fire round of CPR started as red and blue lights flashed through the window. A team with a stretcher came through the door and took over.

Pogue was pushed away and up onto the bed where he sat looking down at his girlfriend. She was still beautiful, he mused, tears prickling at his eyes. A hand came up and trailed over her face. The second skin touched skin he froze. "She's warm." He said quietly, eyes falling to the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "Caleb, she's alive." He said it quietly but the eldest son heard it over the shouted orders of the EMT's.

Caleb's eyes met Pogue's and both sets fell down to the girl on the floor. The paramedics had her on a stretcher and someone was still pumping on her chest as they rushed her from the second story floor of the Danvers' mansion.

~R.P.~

Pogue had Kate tucked carefully under his arm as the pair walked somberly across the grass. Kate held his hand as if it were a lifeline. In Pogue's other hand he held a clutch of flowers. They were late. The others would already be there, but it had taken a while for Kate to adjust to the idea that she had died.

Their footsteps were quiet and loud at the same time, it seemed as they drew closer. A lump formed in the boy's throat and guilt washed over both faces as they saw her. Wires and tubes had been removed and her skin was pale. Blue circled lay under her eyes. A hospital gown adorned her skinny frame and a sheet was pulled up to her shoulders. Reid was leaning against the opposite wall, eyes scanning between the people in the room. Tyler was sitting on the other side of the bed, head hung in his hands. Caleb and Sarah were curled up in the empty bed in the room.

Kate sat down opposite of Tyler and started crying as Pogue rubbed slow circles into her back. The form on the bed took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ you'd think I was dead." She groused.

"Wrong god." Came the quiet reply from everyone in the room.

REINCARNATED POET: This is the end. I realize that it just ends but I felt it was a good way to wrap up the story. This might actually be the longest chapter yet. I was going to split it into two and give a bit more of the aftermath, but I like how it worked out. A bit of mystery in the last bit up until the end. Anyway, let me know what you thought. The next story I'll be posting (full length story anyway) should begin making an appearance tonight or tomorrow. It's a Supernatural Buffy the Vampire Slayer deal that will run anywhere between eight and twelve chapters. I intend to make those chapters quiet a bit longer so the story will be shorter chapter wise. Check it out if you have time.

Thanks again to everyone to read this! You guys have been great!


End file.
